Descendientes 2 :Los Secuaces Terminada
by I-AM-WHO-I-AM-2002
Summary: Todos disfrutaban de su estancia en Auradon. Mal y Ben estaban juntos,Todos por fin eran amigos. ¿No podria Ser mejor? Pero se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle. Habían traicionado a sus padres y ellos quieren venganza y hay quienes lo puedes ayudar y no pararan hasta lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Mal**

Ya han pasado unas semanas desde la coronación de Ben y todo estaba mejor que nunca.

Él y yo al fin somos oficialmente pareja y ahora ya no hay tantos problemas.

''Hola Linda''-Dijo Ben, él sabía que no me gustaba que me dijera así

''Hola bennyboo''-Le dije siguiéndole la corriente

'' ¡Hey! Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así''

''Bueno creo que estamos a mano''-Dije riendo-''Y ¿Qué pasa?

''Bueno creo que te lo diré con los chicos''-Y en ese momento entraron Evie,Carlos y Jay

''Okay para que nos llamaste bennyboo''-Dijo Jay burlándose

'' ¿Por qué todos me llaman así?''

''Okay,Okay ahora si ¿que hacemos aquí?-Dijo Evie

''Pues chicos…''-Empezó Ben-''Ustedes son los únicos de la isla que vinieron y como sabemos hay más''

''Vamos al punto''

''Quiero que me digan nombres de más chicos que estén atrapados en la isla para que puedan continuar sus estudios Aquí''

'' ¿Qué pasa?''-Nos dijo al ver nuestras caras

''Bueno Ben, ellos son malos''

''Si, Pero pueden cambiar, ustedes cambiaron ¿Por qué ellos No?, Quiero saber sus nombres y sus padres''

''Okay…''-Dije-'' Keiver,Es el hijo de Gastón de…''-Hasta que Ben me interrumpio

''es hijo de Gaston ,¿el que casi mata a mis padres?''Dijo Exasperado

''Sip ,ese mismo''Dijo Carlos

''Okay ¿Quién más?''

''Ann la hija de Anastasia,la hermanastra de Cenicienta''

''James,El hijo del Capitán Garfio''

''Okay necesito a alguien más para completar las vacantes''

''Bia,Tiene 14 y..''

''Bia''-Susurro Carlos

''¿Sus padres?''-Pregunto Ben

''Ella no tiene padres, Fue encontrada en la isla de los perdidos cuando era una bebe y nuestros padres la criaron como su hija, ella es la peor de todos''

''¿A qué te refieres con la peor?''-Dijo Carlos

''Ella es una mescla de Todos los villanos, tiene un toque especial de cada uno ''-Dije yo

''Bueno están completos mandare a la limosina''-Declaro Ben

Él no sabía con quienes se metía, Ellos eran malos pero no eran malos como nosotros ,nosotros lo éramos por nuestros padres ellos por diversión.


	2. Los Secuaces

**(n/a: Holaa,Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia enserio, Se los agradezco infinitamente Bueno antes de continuar les diré que esta historia también será un musical como lo fue la primera película así que las canciones que vean NO SERAN MIAS- Talvez algunas y les cambiare un poco la letra-y yo siempre les pondré el nombre del autor y la canción original, Ya otra cosa yo les pondré la ropa que usen los chicos-Les dejare un link-Y bueno yo me los imagino a los chicos-mis oc's como ciertos actores o como yo me los imagino que aquí les diré:**

 **Bia:** **Ella tiene 14 años, tiene el cabello castaño, El mismo tono de piel que Audrey (La hija de la bella durmiente) y los ojos marrones. Fue encontrada en la isla de los perdidos cuando era una bebe y la criaron como una de ellos. Ella es una mescla de Todos los villanos ,tiene un toque especial de cada uno –la verdad a ella no me la imagino como ningún actor por eso les dejo como es -**

 **Keiver: Él** **tiene 15 , Tiene el cabello negro y ondulado** - **Yo me lo imagino como Cameron Ocasio-**

 **Ann: Tiene 16 años y es pelirroja-Yo me la imagino como** **Chloë Grace Moretz** **–**

 **James:Tiene 16 años y su cabello es café-Yo me lo imagino como Jack Griffo**

 **Okay creo que fue una laaarga nota pero igual siento que tienen que saberlo y claro que ustedes puedes imaginárselos como otras personas-Graciaas-)**

 **Pov Bia**

Ahh la Isla de los perdidos, Como algunos la llaman casa de ''Villanos'', yo la llamo hogar, Si aquí crecí y viví los últimos 14 años de mi vida y la verdad no fueron tan malos, Me encontraba con 4 torpes, Mis amigos, Son buenas personas pero eso no me ayudara a ganar una batalla.

''Bia,Ellos nos llaman''-Dijo Keiver, él era como un hermano para mi, El me cuidaba y yo a el, Creó que más yo lo cuidaba a él.

''Ya voy''-Dije seriamente, Me encontraba a unos pasos detrás del campo de fuerza que pusieron para que no salgáramos.

'' ¿Qué sigues pensando en Carlos?''-Dijo James

''Cierra la boca James''-Dijo Ann

''Si, cállate antes de que no puedas decir nunca más otra palabra''-Amenace

''Uy alguien amaneció de malas hoy''-Dijo Keiver

''Dormir en el piso no es tan cómodo''-Le recordé

''Okay, chicos mejor vamos rápido''Dijo Ann

 **Fin BIA POV**

 **(Link cancion : watch?v=P6I-QoBbeqQ )**

Bia: They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad

James: A dirty no-good

Down to the bone

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home

Ann:So what there's mischief

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love

Keiver: They think I'm callous

A low-life hood

I feel so useless

Todos: Misunderstood

Ann y Bia: Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

Todos: I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

we are not like the kids,

The kids,

They betrayed us.

I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core

''Hola pequeños''-Dijo la Reina Malvada

''¿Y ahora qué pasa?''-Dijo Bia

''¿Qué no podemos hablar tranquilamente, sin que haya alguna razón para traerlos?''-Dijo Jafar

''No, Siempre que venimos nos mandan a hacer algo''-Dijo Ann

''Okay,Okay nos atraparon pero…''-Dijo Cruella DeVil

''¡Ay no, yo ni loca te vuelvo a teñir el cabello!''-Dijo Bia Gritando

''Tranquila no es para eso''

''Okay y entonces' '-Dijo James

''Los de Auradon quieren que ustedes cuatro vallan a su escuela''-Dijo La reina Malvada

''¿¡QUE!?''-Dijeron los cuatro al unísono

''No,No,No,No yo no ire No,No No y No''-Dijo Bia

''Tienen que ir, en especial Bia tú no tienes por qué dudar, ya sabes, el hechizo''-Dijo Jafar

'' ¿Y asi liberaremos a Maléfica?''-Dijo Keiver

''Exacto''-Dijo Cruella deVil

''Bueno pero ¿cómo?-Dijo James

''Eso es su problema''

''Okay y ¿si no lo conseguimos?-Dijo Keiver

''Bueno ustedes tres se quedaran en el calabozo por el resto de su vida y Bia, Bueno, saben que pasara''-Dijo la Reina Malvada-''Pero no se sientan presionados solo sientan que es su obligación''

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un rato

''Esta Bien iremos''-Dijo Bia

''Ah y recuerden nadie debe saber esto okay''

Los cuatro asintieron

''Ah y ni crean que iran asi vestidos''

''Ahh mas Tortura''-Dijo James


	3. Nunca te Abandonare'

(N/A Holaa bueno espero que ahora si funcionen los link's ya que en la anterior no Salieron Pero bueno aquí esta otro capítulo)

(Con esta ropa están los chicos y bueno espero que esta vez si salgan bien pero de todas formas explicare como están vestidos)

Bia:

. /tumblr_m9seqbGosI1rbifi7o1_

Ann:

.it/7m9crp-l-610x610-skirt-sweater-underwear-socks-shirt-black-mini+skirt-straight-skater+skirt-light+pink-black+skirt-pink+sweater-blouse-summer+outfits-outfits-oversized+sweater-tumblr+clothes-white+.jpg

James:

.

Keiver:

. /tumblr_lx8zov1yTD1r3aek6o1_

 **POV BIA**

Ellos nos usaban, Nosotros lo sabíamos, pero lo permitíamos.

Mire a los chicos ellos estaban tristes no querían dejar a sus padres ,pero ,debían hacerlo era su obligación, Era mi obligación.

''Chicos, somos malos... ''-Empecé

''Inhumanos…''-Continuo Keiver

''Despiadados..''-Dijo Ann

''Crueles''-Termino James con una sonrisa

''Somos malos, Malos por diversión''-Dijimos al unísono y empezamos a reír.

Salimos de la Isla, La verdad fue muy simple.

Años tratando de abrirla con hechizos desgastados, solo para que con un botón se abra.

Todo fue tan simple

a mí no me gustaba lo simple.

Y llegamos, ahí Estaba Ben con los demás príncipes, princesas Y..

Ellos.

Los que nos traicionaron,

Los que dijeron que eran malos desde la cuna y que nadie cambiaria eso,

La que te dijo que ser mala era lo mejor de la vida y que el amor no existía, Ahora tiene un novio y traiciono a su madre.

La que te dijo que ser inteligente no importaba, Solo importaba ser bonita para robar corazones y después romperlos en miles de pedazos.

El que te enseño a robar y que te dijo que hacer daño era lo mejor.

El que les tenía miedo a los perros y te dijo que jamás te abandonaría y al día siguiente se fue en una limusina a Auradon.

Pero al final todo lo que te dijeron fueron simples palabras o mejor dicho simples mentiras.

Ahí estaban, se veían preocupados, se notaba en la forma que miraron la limusina al entrar.

Nos tenían miedo, eso era bueno…

¿Verdad?

 **Pov Mal**

Ellos habían llegado,

Esto era malo,

Nuestros padres los habían mandado y ellos de seguro tramaban algo,

Lo sé, lo siento, Pero, mientras todos estemos juntos nada pasara

Estaremos a salvo

Espero que sea así…

 **Pov Carlos**

Ella había llegado

Bia estaba aquí.

Se veía tan linda,

Estaba con un vestido negro que estaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla, Un brazalete de color oro, Traía unas wedge sneakers de color negro y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, pero, aun así se veía hermosa.

Con ella venia Keiver que estaba con un gorro slouchy beanie rojo, Una polera verde con negro, y unos jeans cortos.

James también estaba con un gorro slouchy beanie rojo, una camisa blanca, un sweater marrón, Un jersey café abierto , unos jeanes negros y unas gafas de sol negras

Y Ann estaba con un sweater rosa, una falda negra que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, Botines negros y traía una coleta de caballo.

''Wow hasta se puede tocar la tensión''-Dijo Jay haciendo como si tocara algo en el cielo

No le preste atención, Estaba mirando a Bia

''Hey ¿en qué piensas niño?''-Dijo Jay

''No me digas niño y en nada''-Mentí

''Te lo digo niño porque eres uno''

''Tengo 15 años, Casi soy un hombre''-El rio tras mi respuesta

''Okay, Casi-Hombre ¿En qué pensabas? Y no me digas que Nada porque te conozco y sé que piensas en algo o en alguien…''-Dijo Jay haciendo énfasis en ''Alguien''

''Es la chica ¿No?''-Dijo Refiriéndose a Bia

''¿Cómo sabes?''-Dije

''Vamos Carlos, Se nota a kilómetros, La cara de bobo cuando la viste, ¿Qué paso con ella antes de que nosotros Viniéramos?''

 **Flashback**

Bia estaba sentada a unos pasos atrás del campo de fuerza

''Hey ¿Qué pasa?''-Dije

''Hola Carlos ¿Qué haces aquí?''-Dijo mientras se ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

''Amh, Mi madre estuvo buscando a los chicos y vi que faltabas tu así, que te fui a buscar''

''Ah Okay''-Dijo Bia volviendo su mirada al campo de fuerza

''Y ¿Qué haces?''-Pregunto Carlos sentándose a lado de Bia

''Pienso, Pienso en ya sabes, mis padres en que ¿Por qué me abandonaron?''

''Pero ya no sabes que fue por el hechizo''

''Si pero aún me pregunto si eso del hechizo será verdad o será algo inventado por Maléfica''

''La verdad No sé qué esperar de Maléfica ''

''Y bueno a ¿qué le tienes miedo?''-Dijo Bia

'' A Maléfica''-Dijo Carlos

''Ay Vamos dime algo que no se''-Dijo Bia riéndose de la respuesta

''A los perros''

''¿Por lo que te cuenta tu madre?''-Pregunto ella

''SI y tu dime a ¿que le tiene miedo Bia?''-Pregunto el ,curioso e interesado por la respuesta

''A que alguien me vuelva a abandonar''-Dijo Ella y en ese instante sus ojos se le cristalizaron

''Yo nunca te abandonaré''-Dijo Carlos acercándose a ella lentamente

''¡Carlos!''-Dijo una voz que El nunca olvidara lo estaba llamando su madre.

''Ahm,Te veo mañana''-Dijo Carlos separándose de ella ,yéndose corriendo.

 **Fin Flashback**


	4. Llegada

**Pov Carlos**

''Okay mira si, si paso algo pero no le digas a nadie, Menos a las chicas ¿okay?''

''Okay amigo no era para que te enojes y no le diré a nadie tranquilo''-Dijo el pero no le creí la última parte.

 **POV Keiver**

Bueno estábamos aquí.

Al entrar todos voltearon a ver la limusina en la que estábamos, Bia se voltio al momento que vio a Carlos.

Él le había hecho mucho daño.

Desde que se fueron Bia empezó a ser más fría y dura con todos, Hasta con ella misma.

Dice que el no significa nada para ella, pero eso ni James se lo cree.

Vimos a Mal, Jay, Evie y Carlos.

Ellos agachaban la cabeza, Al menos Mal y Carlos lo hacían.

Yo no quería ser malo, En el fondo no soportaba ser como mi padre, Un traidor, Un mentiroso, Un ladrón.

Pero, No puedo cambiar quien soy, Tengo que seguir siendo así malo, Malo por Obligación.

 **POV MAL**

Ellos estaban aquí

Ya no podía hacer nada más

Trate toda la noche de que Ben cancelara todo pero no lo logre.

Ya no había nada que hacer; no galletas, no dulces, Ni embrujos.

''Hey ¿estás bien te veo nerviosa?''-Pregunto Ben mientras tomaba mi mano.

No estaba nerviosa

Estaba aterrada.

Ann, Keiver y James no me daban miedo, ellos en algún momento me dijeron que no querían ser malos.

La que me hacia ese nudo en el estómago era Bia.

Ella fue criada por todos los villanos

Ella en su corazón solo almacenaba el dolor y odio que paso cuando se enteró del hechizo, qué la obligo a ser la mano derecha de mi madre.

Y más aún cuando se enteró que por eso sus padres la abandonaron.

''Bueno bienvenidos chicos''-Dijo Ben siempre con su sonrisa de 1000 quilates.

''Hola''-Dijo Bia e hizo una sonrisa falsa que le salió como mueca.

''Hola, Yo soy Keiver''-Dijo extendiendo su mano

''El Hijo de Gastón''-Dijo Ben

''Si, exactamente''-Dijo Keiver

''Hola, soy Ann''-Dijo la pelirroja

''Hija de Anastasia, La hermanastra de mi madre''-Dijo Chad

''Yo soy James, hijo del Capitán Garfio''

''Bueno chicos creo que les enseñaremos sus habitaciones''-dijo Ben

 **POV ANN**

En ese momento nos llevaron a mí y a Bia a nuestra habitación.

Era en realidad muy linda y tenía camas, así que era perfecta.

''Te gusta''-Le pregunte a Bia

'' ¿Quién? Carlos por favor Ann ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no?''-Dijo Ella exaltada

''Me refería a la habitación''-Le dije y en ese momento ella se sonrojo.

''No, me gusta el color''-Era obvio el único color que le gustaba era el negro.

''No, Me cambies el tema…''-No pude terminar porque en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

''Hola chicas venimos a saludarlas''-Dijo Evie y Jay

En el momento que Entraron

Bia salió corriendo.

Ella no quería verlos, Nos lo había dicho miles de veces antes de venir para aquí.

Ella se sentía traicionada, Una vez más.

 **POV BIA**

Salí corriendo porque no quería verlos, no aun, no estaba lista.

Estaba corriendo sin ninguna idea de a dónde ir.

De en donde estaba.

Seguía corriendo hasta que me choque con alguien

''Perdón, No te vi''-Dijo Una voz que jamás olvidaría.

Era el

Era Carlos

Holaaa y perdón enserio por no publicar ayer, tratare de publicar todos los días y enserio

Gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan para seguir con la historia.


	5. Una Galleta

**Pov Carlos**

Levante la mirada para ver con quien me había cruzado.

Y la vi, Era Bia.

Ella estaba con una cara de espanto, Ella no sabía qué hacer, Y yo tampoco sabía.

''Bia''-Susurre

''Ahora, No puedo…''-Trato de alejarse pero logre tomarla por la mano para acercarla a mí y quedamos tan cerca como la última vez que hablamos.

''Déjame…''-Ella dijo bruscamente Pero no le hice caso

''Te dije que no te abandonaría nunca''-Dije y ella al instante me vio a los ojos.

''Si, Otra mentira más a la lista''-Dijo, se llegó a zafar de mí y se fue corriendo.

Me quede ahí, Destrozado, Herido, Triste, Solo, Como quieras decirle, El punto es que me quede ahí, Dolido porque ella ya no me quiere y por qué todo lo que dijo fue verdad.

''Wow, Lo que le hayas hecho a Bia debe haber sido muy malo Para que se haya ido así''-Dijo Jay

'' ¿Qué haces espiando Jay?''-Dije

''Hey, Yo solo te estaba buscando y vi toda la escena que armaron aquí''-Dijo el

''Y ¿para qué me buscabas?''-Dije tratando de cambiar el tema

''Mal nos llamó y no estabas, así que ella me dijo que te buscara''

''Okay, Entonces vamos''-Dije y empecé a caminar.

****En el cuarto de las chicas****

''Ya llegamos''-Jay grito como si no lo hubieran visto en dos meses.

''Te escuchamos desde hace dos cuartos atrás''-Dijo Evie

''Tu sabes que me quieres''-Dijo Jay

''Como sea, Mal tú les dices''-Dijo Evie

''Okay, Chicos como saben los secuaces están aquí y es más que obvio que sus padres traman algo para liberar a mi madre y que nosotros paguemos todo lo que hicimos''-Dijo Mal

''Y, Nosotros ¿que hicimos?''-Dijo Evie

''Traicionarlos''-Dijo Mal

''Y bueno ¿cual es el plan?''-Dije

''Aun no lo sé muy bien Pero tengo una idea hay que hacerles saber ¿Por qué nosotros nos quedamos aquí?-Dijo Mal

''Porque te enamoraste de Ben''-Dije

''Bueno iba a decir porque nos dimos cuenta que no queremos ser como nuestros padres, Pero creo que esa también es una buena idea''-Dijo Mal

''Pero que ¿Haremos que se enamoren de Ben?''-Dijo Jay

'' ¿Qué? ¡No! Ben es mío''-Dijo Mal

''Ja, ja, ja ,ja Ya enserio que haremos esos chicos son unas ostras''-Dijo Evie

''Primero Haremos que caiga la más fuerte''-Dijo Mal refiriéndose a Bia

''¿Cómo haremos eso?''-Dije

''Haciendo que se enamore de ti''-Dijo ella y yo abrí mis ojos como platos

'' ¿Qué? Pero ella ni me gusta''-Dije en forma de defensa

''Vamos se nota Carlos, La forma en la que la vez, La forma en la que te sonrojas cuando se la menciona''-Dijo Mal -''y aparte Jay nos contó''-Añadió Evie

'' ¿Les dijiste?''-Le Pregunte a Jay

''Amigo deberías ser más específico con las personas que quieres que no les cuente tus secretos''-Dijo el

''Te dije específicamente que no le digas a nadie específicamente a las chicas''-Dije-''Bueno ya no importa, Pero Mal a Bia ni le importo, No después de lo que paso''-Baje la cabeza.

''Simple, un hechizo''-Dijo ella

''Es muy inteligente se dará cuenta''-Dijo Evie

''No, Nunca Dudara de una Galleta''-Dijo Mal sonriendo.


	6. Okay,Lo haremos

**Ann Pov**

 _Primer Bip_

Okay un dia nuevo Y ella esta bien,Creo…

 _Segundo Bip_

Okay tranquila,Ella no tardara en pararse

 _Tercer Bip_

Ella se mueve

 _Cuarto Bip_

Okay, Ella esta bien se acaba de parar

 _Quinto Bip_

Un dia nuevo, Un dia mas con Bia viva.

''Hey no pudiste apagar el despertador''-Dijo Ella frotandose los ojos y agarrando una almohada y tirandomela en la cara

''Sabes el trato; La jefa se despierta primero''-Dije riendo y preguntandome ¿Qué sera de mi vida cuando ella no este?

 **Carlos Pov**

Una Galleta ¿ah?

No, No Bia es demasiado inteligente lo notaria.

¿Lo notaria?

''Okay pero necesitaríamos muchas cosas para las galleta''-Dije la mañana siguiente cuando íbamos a la cocina, tratando de desanimar a Mal, No era porque Bia no me gustase, Sino que no me sentía cómodo con que ella se enamore de mi por un hechizo y no de verdad.

''Ay, Vamos, todo lo encontraremos''-Dijo Ella optimista

****EN LA COCINA****

''Ya está pero...''-Dijo Mal moviendo la masa de galleta que había hecho-''Creo que nos olvidamos de un pequeño detalle''

'' ¿Cuál?''-Pregunto Evie

''Necesitamos lagrimas''

''Bueno lo intentamos''-Dije yo tratando de salir de la cocina y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque Jay me jalo de mi chaqueta.

En eso escuchamos unos pequeños lloriqueos que provenían de atrás de la nevera; Fuimos a ver y era…

¿Audrey?

'' ¿Audrey? ¿Qué pasa?''- Dijo Mal y la ayudo a pararse

''Nada''-Dijo ella sobándose sus ojos que ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar

''Vamos, Dinos''-Dijo Evie

''Un día como hoy hace 14 años Leah, mi hermana menor se perdió y nunca más la volvimos a ver''-Dijo ella empezando a llorar otra vez y al momento que una lagrima caía en su mejilla Mal la agarro y la hecho en la masa.

''Ustedes son raros…''-Dijo Audrey-''Pero son muy buenas personas''-Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la cocina.

''Bueno los ingredientes están completos, Ahora falta una cosa más…''-Dijo Mal-''Carlos Tienes que asegurarte de que ella coma la galleta okay''- Asentí.

''La galleta estará en unos minutos en eso váyanse a cambiar los veré en 30 minutos afuera del cuarto de Evie y mío ¿Okay?''-Todos asientieron y se fueron a cambiar.

Aún estaba preocupado y si Bia se daba cuenta.


	7. ¿Que tenia esa galleta?

**(n/a Holaaa chic4s ¿Cómo están? Bueno estuve pensando esto y les quería decir que esta historia será publicada en Wattpad; Esta claro que seguiré publicando aquí, Pero les digo para que sea más fácil para ustedes, Podrían ver los link's, La ropa de los chicos, los que les interese la historia será publicada por mí en Wattpad con el mismo título y con la cuenta: I_AM_WHO_I_AM Graciiiiasss por leer la historia y por sus comentarios algo que no entiendan no duden preguntarme en los comentarios o por un mensaje)**

Pov Bia

''Ahh tengo sueño mejor vuelvo a dormir pero no pongas el despertador''-Dije con una mueca; quería dormir, Ayer no dormí absolutamente nada porque me quede TODA la noche pensando en Carlos, Si me quede pensando en todo lo que paso con el antes de que ellos vinieran, En el casi beso de hace ya más de dos meses y el de ayer, Pero no vine aquí para enamorarme; Vine a liberar a Maléfica para que me libere de el hechizo.

''No''-Grito Ann-''No, Porque tenemos que ir a la escuela…Si eso, tenemos que ir apúrate y ponte algo lindo''-Me dijo y rodé los ojos.

Me puse un vestido que me quedaba encima de la rodilla, era celeste con un floreado color rosado, Traía el cabello suelto y con una pequeña cinta color rosado y zapatos altos de la misma tela del vestido.

Ann se puso una blusa rosa con una falda corta de color blanco y unos botines negros. Ella traía el cabello sujeto con un moño.

''Bueno creo que te veré en la escuela''-Le dije saliendo del cuarto

''Espera, ¿No vas a comer?''-Dijo ella pero llegue a salir.

 **Carlos Pov**

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos de la hora acordada y Mal aun no llegaba.

''Aquí, Estoy, Aquí estoy''-Dijo Mal que venía corriendo

''Ya era hora''- Le dije y al instante me mando una mirada asesina.

''¿Por qué te demoraste?''-Dijo Evie

''Ben Me pidió que haga galletas; Sobraron algunas ¿Quieren?''-Dijo ella y cada uno cogió una

''Muy Bien Carlos tienes que asegurarte que Bia la coma ¿okay?''-Yo asentí.

 **POV BIA**

Estuve caminando por un rato y me di cuenta lo hermoso que era Auradon, Mire a muchas personas algunas me miraron y apresuraron el paso, Otras me saludaron.

''Bia''- Escuche una voz sin duda era Keiver.

''¿Qué?''

''Ann me dijo que no comiste nada''-Dijo el cruzado de brazos- ''Toma te compre una galleta''-Dijo alcanzándomela.

''Bia, Hola''-Dijo una voz que sin duda era de Carlos

 **POV CARLOS**

''Bia, Hola''-Dije ¿Qué? Estaba asustado

''Ah; Hola Carlos''-Pronuncio despacio mi nombre

''Amh…Mejor los dejo solos''-Dijo Keiver y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bia; Ese gesto me mato

¿Y si ella estaba con Keiver? ¿Y si ella enserio ya me había superado?

''¿Qué pasa Carlos?''-Dijo ella

''Amh quería saludarte ya sabes no nos vemos desde…Ayer; Toma ¿Quieres?''-Le dije dándole la galleta

''Amh Claro''-Dijo ella tomándola

''¿No la vas a comer?''-Le dije

''Amh creo que mejor después ya Keiver me dio una''-Dijo ella

''No, Bia enserio cómela''-Ella arqueo sus cejas

''Agh, Solo quiero comenzar de nuevo, Volver a ser los amigos que éramos y creía que si aceptabas la galleta, También lo harías conmigo''

''Okay,Mira yo también quiero comenzar de nuevo Carlos''-Ella saco la galleta de su bolso , la mordió y me sonrió.

''Bueno Carlos te veré en unos minutos, en la escuela''- Me dijo y se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Wow ¿Qué tenía esa galleta?


	8. ¿Me cree tan tonta?

**POV KEIVER**

Me preocupa Bia, desde que Carlos y los chicos se fueron de la Isla, Ella ha estado mal, No comía, Pensaba mucho y cada vez dormía más tiempo que era lo que más me preocupaba.

''Ann, Keiver, James''-Dijo una voz agitada que sin duda era de Bia

''¿Qué pasa?''- Dijo Ann

''Bueno Carlos me dio una galleta''-Dijo ella

''¿Y... Tu punto cuál es?''-Dijo James

''Vamos, es una galleta de amor, es uno de los mejores hechizos del libro de Maléfica?''-Dijo ella

''Y ¿Te la comiste?''- Pregunte

''Por supuesto que no, Me comí la galleta que tú me diste ¿Tan tonta cree que soy?''-Dijo Ella más que enojada.

''Pues…''-Dijo James

''Cállate James''-Dijo ella a punto de matarlo

''¿Pero; para que lo hizo?''-Dijo Ann

''Es obvio que es parte de un plan para retrasarnos con la liberación de Maléfica y Obtener la varita''-Dijo Bia

''Y ¿Qué hacemos? ¿El cree que tú le gustas?''-Pregunto James

''Sip, Pero podríamos usarlo en contra de ellos''-Dijo Bia con una sonrisa.

''¿Cómo?''-Pregunte

''Para saber Cómo, Donde y Cuando podríamos poner en marcha nuestro plan''-Dijo Ella aun con esa sonrisa

''Si pero tendrás que actuar como si te gustara''

''No Sera Fácil, Pero a mí no me gusta lo fácil, ¿Tienen ideas?''-Bia Pregunto

''Escuche que Ben se le declaro a Mal con una canción''-Dijo Ann

''Y… ¿Quieres que cante?''-Dijo ella y yo me reí en mi cabeza

''Era una sugerencia''-Dijo Ann

****En la escuela****

 **POV JAMES**

''Bueno chicos sé que ustedes son nuevos y les costara un poco adaptarse pero eso será solo al principio, Ustedes...''-Dijo la hada madrina señalándome a mí y a Ann-''Este es su último año y tendrán que ponerse al día más rápido que Bia y Keiver''-Dijo Ella, Lo olvidaba Keiver y Bia tenían un año menos que Ann y Yo.

''Y ¿Cuál es la manera más fácil de conseguir puntos extra''-Dijo Ann

''La manera más fácil sería entrar a un grupo extracurricular''-Arquee las cejas al oír la extraña palabra

''Un equipo de football para los chicos y para las chicas porristas''-Vi como Bia hizo una mueca con lo de porristas

''Ben…''-Dijo llamando al chico rubio-''Enséñales donde está el campo deportivo para que los anoten el los grupos extracurriculares, Por favor''-Dijo ella y Ben nos llevó hasta un enorme campo con algunos chicos; Entre ellos Carlos y Jay; Practicando y unas cuantas chicas saltando y animando, apostaría que eran porristas.

 **POV BIA**

Ben anoto los nombres de Keiver y James en una hoja y les dio unos uniformes para que empezaran a practicar.

''Ustedes se anotaran con Audrey…''-Dijo Ben-''¡Audrey!''-Llamo a la castaña que llego unos segundos después.

Ella se me hacía conocida, Su cara se me hacía familiar.

''Hola..''-Nos dijo la chica y nos saludó con una gran sonrisa-''Ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de practicar hoy''-Dijo ella y anoto nuestros nombres.

''Okay, deberán ponerse esto''-Y nos dio unas pequeñas faldas de color azul y una blusa amarilla.

''Nos vemos en unos minutos para practicar''-Dijo y nos sonrió

****En el vestidor de chicas****

''Bia ¿ya estás? llevas más de 10 minutos ahí adentro-Dijo Ann

Si, Ya voy, un rato, corre tú, te alcanzo después fue lo que dije los siguientes 5 minutos, hasta que Ann se fue al campo.

Salí y me mire en el espejo

Estaba linda

¿Estaba sonriendo?

''Bia ¿Verdad?''-Dijo una chica con el cabello corto y los ojos azules

''Si, Hola''-Le dije

''Hola, Soy Jane, Hija del hada madrina''

''Un gusto''-Dije tratando de sonar amable -''Amh disculpa sabes ¿Dónde está el campo?-Le pregunte

''Si, Te acompaño justo iba ahí''-Me dijo y empezó a caminar así que la seguí.

''¿Eres porrista?''-Pregunto

''No, ¿Se nota tanto?''-Dije

''No para nada, Preguntaba por qué ese es el uniforme de las porristas''

''Ah, Claro y ¿tú no lo eres?''-Pregunte ya que ella no traía el mismo uniforme.

''No yo soy la mascota, Me pongo un traje y animo a los chicos''-Dijo ella

''Ah y tú por casualidad, no sé, ¿Conoces a Carlos?''-Pregunte, la verdad no sé porque lo hice solo quería saber,

''DeVill; Si salimos un día pero no sé; el simplemente no es mi tipo''-Dijo ella y no sé porque sonreí al oír su respuesta


	9. Enredado en mi

**POV BIA**

''Ah, Genial''-Dije contenta ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Después fuimos al campo y practicamos.

Audrey nos hizo hacer unas barras y nos dijo que nos preparáramos ya que en pocos días habría un campeonato de Football y tendríamos que apoyar a los chicos con un 102%

****En el almuerzo****

''Bia''-Dijo una voz que venía de atrás

''Hola, Keiver''-Dije

''Amh, ¿Quién es tu amiga?''-Dijo el señalando a Jane que me había acompañado después del entrenamiento al almuerzo. Él estaba un poco ruborizado

''Oh si Ella es Jane''-Dije

''Hola''-Dijo Ella dándole la mano y Keiver le dio un beso en ella, Muy caballeroso hasta para un príncipe y Keiver no era uno

''Un gusto''-Le dijo, Jane se despidió y se fue

''¿Qué fue eso?''-Pregunte

''¿Qué cosa?''-Dijo el

''Todo eso de la mano, El beso y el _un gusto''-_ Dije -''No te estarás enamorando de Jane, Recuerda tenemos trabajo por hacer''

''No olvide lo del trabajo Bia, pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me gusta ser así''-Dijo el

''Así ¿Cómo?''-Pregunte

''Como tu Bia, Malo, Sabes lo que les paso a los villanos por ser malos y tú haces lo mismo ¿Quieres ser como ellos; Enserio Bia?''-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

''No entenderías ¿Okay?''-Le dije

'' ¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda si ni siquiera me lo dices?''-Dijo el

'' ¡Keiver Basta!''-Le grite

''No Bia, Basta tu ¿Por qué no nos dices, no se supone que somos tus amigos?''-Dijo el un poco herido

''Por eso Keiver no lo digo, por eso porque, no quiero que ni tu; Ni Ann; Ni el torpe de James sufran por algo que talvez pase muy pronto ¿Okay?''-Dije a punto de salir corriendo.

''Es por el hechizo ¿verdad?''-Dijo el

''Sabes ¿Qué no quiero hablar de eso ahora, okay?, mejor nos vemos en la noche''

''¿A dónde iras?''-Pregunto el

''A idear un plan para conseguir la varita y hacer lo que debimos hacer hace dos días''

''Okay, Bia te veo después''-Dijo él y me dejo sola.

Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía escribiendo en mi libreta ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Y ¿Cómo hacerlo?

''¡Noo!...''-Arranque la hoja y la tire a la basura-''¿Porque esto es tan difícil?''-Dije y me tire en mi cama

 _ **Toc Toc**_

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrirla

''Hola, Carlos''-Dije acordándome de la galleta

''Hola Bia''-Dijo el nervioso ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi?

''¿Qué pasa?''-Pregunte

''Quería saber; si, no sé, podíamos pasar un rato, Ya sabes Juntos''-Dijo el

''Amh Claro pasa''-Le dije

El entro y se sentó en el pequeño mueble que había en el cuarto

''Vi que entraste al grupo de porristas''-Dijo el intentando romper el silencio incomodo que se habia creado

''Si, Bueno el hada nos dijo que para poder pasar el año necesitaríamos más puntos que se consiguen con áreas extracurriculares''-Dije

''Ah…''-Dijo el-'' Bia, Cuéntame''

''¿Qué te cuento?''-Dije riendo

''Cuéntame cosas sobre ti, Quiero saber más sobre ti''-Dijo el con una sonrisa que le había causado mi anterior comentario

¿Quiere saber más sobre mí?

(n/a: Porfavor ya que no puedo poner link's busquen la canción TANGLED UP IN ME de Skye Sweetnam)

 _Bia:_

 _You wanna know more, more, more about me_ _  
_ _I'm the girl who's kicking the Coke machine_ _  
_ _I'm the one that's honking at you_ _  
_ _'Cause I left late again_

-Carlos se rio tras eso-

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions  
Do it all for your reaction, yeah_

 _-_ Me acerque a el y…

 _Hey, hey, get tangled up in me´_

 _You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

-Me miro y bajo la cabeza tras lo que dije

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions  
Do it all for your reaction, yeah  
Hey, hey, get tangled up in me_

-''Si, Solo enrédate en mi''

 _You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

-''Wow''-El dijo en voz baja

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions  
Do it all for your reaction, yeah  
Hey, hey…_

 _Get tangled up in me_ __

''Así que me apartabas porque me querías ¿eh?''-Dijo el tomándome de la mano y acercándome a él.

''Ahora tú te enredaras en mi''-Dijo él y me acerco a sus labios.


	10. Yo te salvare

**POV CARLOS**

''Ahora tú te enredaras en mi''-Dije acercándome a Bia.

Wow esto en realidad estaba pasando

Siempre me gusto Bia y estaba dispuesto a decírselo si no hubiéramos venido a Auradon.

Estaba feliz.

Me gustaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pero creo que me gustaría más si a Bia yo le gustara de verdad.

No por causa de una galleta.

Y estuvimos a unos pequeños milímetros, Esto iba a pasar.

Hasta que…

Alguien abrió la puerta.

''Bia, Carlos, perdón no sabía…''-Dijo Ann

''No tranquila ya me iba''-Le dije a la pelirroja

''Te veo luego''-Dijo Bia, que estaba un poco roja

''Amh si ¿Qué te parece si esta noche, tu y yo, salimos, ya sabes en una cita''-Dije Algo nervioso… Okay muy nervioso.

Observe como Ann miro a Bia interesada en su respuesta

''Claro''-Dijo ella

''Genial''-Sonreí y Salí de la habitación

 **Pov Bia**

''Una cita ¿eh?''-Dijo Ann

''¿Qué haces aquí?''-Dije tratando de cambiarle el tema

''Keiver me dijo que pelearon''-Dijo ella-'' ¿Por qué?''-Pregunto

''¿Por qué? Porque otra vez estuvo molestándome''-Dije

''Vamos Bia tu sabes que el solo quiere ayudar''-Dijo ella

''Si pero que el me comprenda''-Dije

''Comprender ¿Qué?''-Dijo

''Solo dile que lo haga''-Dije

''Okay, Pero primero te voy a arreglar''-Dijo ella

''¿Para qué?''-Dije sentándome en la cama

''Para tu cita con Carlos''-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

 **POV MAL**

Estaba acostada en mi cama pensando cómo podríamos interrumpir el plan de Bia.

Con la galleta y Lo de Carlos nos daría poco tiempo.

Tendríamos hacer que Bia siga enamorada de Carlos y que los demás chicos aprendan que ser malos no es bueno.

Pero a ellos no les gustaba lo bueno.

Todo era tan confuso.

Tan imposible

Pero si yo pude cambiar por amor ellos también lo harán.

''Hola Igna''-Dijo Ben Burlándose

''Hola Florian''-Dije y empecé a reir

''¿Qué hacer?''-Dijo el

''Bueno pienso''-Dije aún no estaba dispuesta a decirle a Ben que los secuaces tramaban algo

'' ¿En qué?''-Pregunto el

''En nuestro Aniversario de medio año''-Menti

''¿Así? Ya enserio Dime''-Dijo el

''Bueno, Mira Ben…''-Dije haciéndole una seña para que se sentara y al momento que lo hizo tome su mano-''Los secuaces deben estar tramando algo y te digo la verdad tengo miedo''-Dije

''¿De que?''-Dijo el con sus hermosos ojos verdes

''De que liberen a mi madre, De que vuelvan a hacer cosas malas como se las hicieron a tus padres y la peor que nos pase algo''-Dije

''Hey, Tranquila no te pasara nada, ¿Te acuerdas? Quedamos que yo te salvaría la siguiente vez''-Dijo el

''Quedamos de que no habría una siguiente vez''-Dije

''Pero si hay una, Yo te salvare''-Dijo el y sonreí tras su respuesta

'' ¿Ahora sabes que es el amor?''-Dijo El

''Creo que lo averiguare''-Dije y me acerque a el

 _ **Tres días sin actualizar**_

 _ **Soy una mala persona y escritora**_

 _ **Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **En este hubo más BenXMal**_

 _ **Y habrá más momentos así en los siguientes capítulos**_

 _ **Y ¿Quieren que haga un preguntas para Oc's (Bia,Ann,James,Keiver)?**_

 _ **Si tienen preguntas para ellos, Déjenlas en los comentarios y hare un especial con ellas.**_

 _ **Graciiias**_

 _ **3 3 3**_


	11. Espejito,Espejito

**Pov Bia**

''Para tu cita con Carlos''-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

''No ire''-Dije sentándome y agarrando mi cuaderno de apuntes

''Oh claro que iras''-Dijo ella levantándome

''Pero no quiero…''-Dije hasta que lo pensé un poco más-''Okay, Iré pero para poder continuar con el plan''-Dije

''Agh, Eres imposible''-Dijo ella abriendo el closet para sacar muchos vestidos

''No me gustan''-Dije dispuesta a darle la contra

''Este es lindo''- dijo mostrándome un vestido rosa, hasta la rodilla

''No es exactamente mi estilo''-Dije mirando al vestido para después salir del cuarto y Ann también salió con dos vestidos en la mano

''Ya te dije que no me gustan''-Dije tratando de irme

''Pero, Vamos ambos son muy lindos y apuesto que te quedaran bien''-Dijo ella

''Hola chicas''-Dijo Evie que pasaba por ahí

''Evie ayúdame''-Dijo Ann, Ellas-antes de que se fuera Evie de la isla- Eran grandes amigas, a las dos les gustaba la moda y verse bien.

''¿Qué pasa?''-Dijo ella

''Bia tiene una cita''-Dijo Ann con una sonrisa

''A la que no iré''-Dije

''Claro que iras''-Dijo Ann mirándome

''¿Con Carlos?''-Pregunto Evie

''Si''-Dijo Ann

 **Pov Evie**

Wow ¿Carlos la había invitado a una cita?

¿Enserio lo había hecho?

''Y ¿Cuál es el problema?''-Dije

''Bia no quiere que la ayude a escoger ropa''-Dijo La Pelirroja

''Amh, El azul me gusta…''-Dije señalando el vestido que traía Ann-'' Ven Bia vamos a arreglarte''-Dije entrando a su cuarto

 **Pov Carlos**

¡¿Una cita!?

Estaba nervioso, Demasiado.

No sabía nada de citas y cuando digo nada es absolutamente NADA.

''¿Carlos?''-Dijo Jay mientras me empujaba de un lado a otro.

''¿Qué pasa?''-Dije

''Amh, Estas actuando más nervioso de lo normal''-Dijo Jay-''¿Es por la cita?''-Pregunto el

''Si…''-Dije-''Ayúdame por favor no sé nada de chicas y mucho menos de citas''-Dije

''Amigo, Yo tampoco…''-Dijo Él y yo me cruce de brazos y me hundí en ellos-''Pero conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar''-Dijo el con una sonrisa

 **Pov Ann**

''Bia, Sal ya llevas más de treinta minutos ahí adentro''-Dije

''Ya voy''-Grito ella desde adentro

''¿Así es siempre?''-Pregunto Evie

''No te imaginas como la soportamos''-Dije

'' Ann, ¿Qué pasa en la isla? Me refiero a nuestros padres''-Pregunto ella

''Pues, Ellos creen que los traicionaron''-Dije

''Y ustedes también''-Dijo ella refiriéndose a Bia, Keiver, Yo y James

''Bueno yo no y sé que James y Keiver tampoco, Pero Bia…''-Dije

''¿Por el hechizo?''-Dijo Evie

''Si''-Dije agachando la cabeza

''¿Pero no se puede revertir?''-Pregunto

''No lo sabemos, La única que lo sabe es Bia Y ella no quiere hablar de eso''-Dije-''Y ¿a ti como te va? Escuche que tenías novio''-Dije

''¿Doug? Si el y yo salimos desde hace ya un tiempo''-Dijo ella

''¿Creía que tu querías como novio a un príncipe?''-Pregunte

''Él es un príncipe para mí''-Dijo

''Ojala algún día me llegue a enamorar como tú''-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

''Eres una persona maravillosa Ann, Créeme lo harás''-Dijo Evie dándome un abrazo.

La extrañaba tanto

Extrañaba poder hablar con alguien

Ella era una de mis mejores amigas; Aparte de Bia; Y la necesitaba mucho.

Ella me ayudó mucho con James.

James…

''Bueno ya estoy''-Dijo Bia saliendo del vestidor

Evie y yo intercambiamos miradas ya que ella estaba muy linda.

''Wow, No creía que te iba a quedar tan bien''-Dije y al momento recibí un pequeño empujón de Bia

 **Pov Bia**

''Espejito, Espejito en mi mano dime ¿Quién es la chica más linda de este cuarto?''-Dijo Evie sacando el espejo que su madre le dio hace ya meses

¿Aun ella lo tenía?

Mire en él y me vi a mi misma

¿Era Yo?

¿Por qué sonreía?

''Gracias''-Le dije a Evie y Ann

'' De nada, Ahora debemos peinarte''-Dijo Evie y empezó a arreglarme el cabello


	12. Lo ayudaras en su cita

**Pov Mal**

Estaba sentada en mi cama junto a Ben, Él estaba tarareando una canción que sin duda era la que canto después que le di la galleta.

Ben…

Sin duda él fue la mejor parte de haber venido aquí.

Él fue el que me mostro que el amor existía y que era.

Sin el talvez no estaría aquí en este momento y al no hacerlo no sería Feliz.

Eso era lo que exactamente quiero que los secuaces sepan.

Que ser malos no los hará sentirse bien.

Pero eso era imposible.

Dudo que ellos aprendan lo que es amar.

Pero no parare hasta lograrlo.

''Bia ira a una cita con Carlos''-Grito Evie entrando al cuarto

''¿Qué?''-Dijo Ben mirándome

''Oh, Hola Ben''-Dijo Evie sonriendo

''Amh… BennyBoo, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería en unos minutos?''-Dije empujándolo para que salga del cuarto

''Ah, Claro ¿Es una cita?''-Dijo el con un enorme brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes

''Aja, Si una cita''-Dije cerrando la puerta y dándole un pequeño beso

''Perdon, no sabia que Ben estaba aquí''-Dijo Evie

''No te preocupes, Ahora ¿Cómo que Carlos y Bia van a salir?''-Dije

''Bueno estuve pasando por el cuarto de las chicas para ver si oía algo y justo Bia salio''-Dijo Evie

''Y…''-Dije

''Ann la estaba escogiendo un vestido para que ella se pusiera y me dijo que la ayudara''-Dijo

''¿Y lo hiciste?''-Pregunte

''Tenia que; Bia estaba dudando''-Dijo ella y hice una mueca

'' ¿Cómo que dudando?''-Pregunte

''Dijo que no quería ir a la cita''

''¿Y lo hará?''-Pregunte

''Claro que lo hara, La vestí y Peine muy lindo como para que no lo haga''-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

 **POV CARLOS**

Aun no sabía qué hacer con la cita.

Y no sabía que haría Jay.

''Aquí Viene''-Dijo El

'' ¿Quién?''-Pregunte acariciando a Chico.

''Ben''-Dijo el

''Y ¿Para que quieres que Ben Venga?''-Pregunte y Jay me vio como si hubiera dicho la peor tontera posible.

''Agh, Todo tengo que explicártelo…''-Dijo él y yo asentí-''Ben te ayudara con tu cita''

''Ahh''-Dije

''Ahh''-El dijo remedándome

''Hola chicos, Jay, Doug dijo que me estabas buscando''-Dijo el rubio-''En que quieres que te ayude''-Dijo el

''No, A mí no me ayudaras, Ayudaras a Carlos''-El volteo a mirarme y yo sonreí

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Enserio perdón por este capítulo TAN corto.**_

 _ **Tratare de actualizar mañana en la tarde**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Enserio me animan cada día mas.**_

 _ **3 3 3 I_AM_WHO_I_AM 3 3 3**_


	13. Arreglando la cita

**Pov Bia**

Después de que Evie se fue por alguna razón, Dije

''Ann, Por milésima vez…''- Dije interrumpiéndola y voltee a mirarla-''No iré''

Agarre mi cabello y forme el flequillo de costado que siempre tuve.

''Bia, Si iras''-Dijo ella, yo rodé los ojos

''¿Iras a dónde?''-Dijo Keiver entrando al cuarto

''Bia ira a una cita''-Dijo Ann y Golpee mi mano contra mi cara.

''¿QUE? ¿UNA CITA, CON CARLOS?''-Grito el y yo simule una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

''Tranquilo torpe…''-Dije agarrándolo del brazo para que se calmara-'' iré en busca de información para poner en marcha nuestro plan''-Dije segura de mi misma.

''¿Segura que estarás bien?''-Dijo el

''Completamente''-Dije y me senté en el mueble

 **Pov Keiver**

Tenía miedo

Miedo de que Carlos le haga daño a Bia

Otra vez

Sali del cuarto de las chicas para ir al campo de deporte, Hoy no había entrenamiento pero Jane estaría ahí.

Quería ir

Quería verla.

 **Pov Carlos**

Ben me ayudo con la decoración del lugar.

Tengo que admitirlo, Ben sabia de esto.

El lugar Quedo perfecto

Como ya iba a oscurecer decidimos poner pequeñas luces en el árbol que estaba detrás de la mesa.

Al terminar me fui a dar una ducha y Me puse la ropa que Evie escogió para mí.

Después de arreglarme le dije a Jay que cuide a Chico.

Ojala lo cuide bien y no se le escape como las otras veces.

Sali del cuarto y camine por unos minutos.

Hasta que llegue a su cuarto.

Ya era hora, Tenía que tocar

¿Por qué no lo hacía?

No quería parecer desesperado por Bia

Aunque lo estaba

Mi mano estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta de madera hasta que…

Ella salió

Ella estaba hermosa

 _ **Hooola chica/os**_

 _ **Perdón por no publicar**_

 _ **Tuve que escribir el capitulo 2 veces**_

 _ **(Este capitulo lo hice en el colegio y UNA persona perdió la hoja donde termine de escribir la historia)**_

 _ **Asii que desaprobare matemática.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el cap de hoy?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer la historia ya somos 2K!**_

 _ **Los amo tanto**_ __


	14. Ella se fue

**Bia Pov**

''Wow''-Dijo Carlos embobado

''¿Qué pasa?''-Dije mirando el vestido que yo traía puesto

''Estas hermosa''-Dijo y debo admitirlo él no estaba mal

''Gracias''-Dije tratando de ocultar mi rubor

Me tomo de la mano y en ese momento sentí como una chispa que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Caminamos un rato, Hasta que llegamos al claro del bosque detrás de él había un pequeño lago.

Ahí estaba una masa, sillas y un árbol que había sido decorado con luces pequeñas.

El que arreglo el lugar sabía lo que hacía.

El lugar estaba hermoso.

'' ¿Te gusta?''-Dijo el

''Me encanta''-Dije sin apartar la mirada del hermoso árbol

''Me alegro''-Él Sonrió y me indico que me sentara.

'' ¿Qué es esto?''-Dije mirando lo que había en la mesa

''Chocolate''-Dijo el sonriendo y mirando la cosa café

'' ¿Chocolate?''-Dije con una mueca en la cara-''Suena horrible''

''Pero no lo es''-Dijo el un poco ofendido-''Prueba''-Dijo acercándome un pedazo

Lo probé…

Era delicioso

''Hey deja un poco para mí''-Dijo el riendo por mi reacción

''Oh, Claro que no lo hare''-Dije

''Bia, Dime algo sobre ti, solo una cosa''-Dijo el

''En unos días es mi cumpleaños, Yeah''-Dije tratando de mostrarme feliz.

''Genial, ¿Por qué no te gusta?''-Pregunto el

''Por algo Carlos, Dudo que lo entenderías''-Dije cortante

''Vamos, Dime''-Dijo el mirándome a los ojos

''Enserio, preferiría no hablar de eso''-Dije mirando al lago

''¿Es por el hechizo?''-Dijo el

''No quiero hablar de eso, No ahora''-Grite

''Tranquila, me lo dirás cuando te sientas dispuesta ¿Okay?''-Él dijo y asentí.

'' Y ¿Tu como estas? Oí que tenían perros en Auradon''-Dije

''Ah, Si pues…''-El empezó a decir hasta que un pequeño perro se le tiro encima.

 **Pov Carlos**

''Ah, Si pues…''-Empeze a decir

¿Cómo le diría que ya no les tenía miedo a los perros Y que tenía uno ahora?

Y entonces Chico se Subió encima de mí y vi que Jay venia atrás corriendo

'' ¿Carlos? ¿Que pasa?''-Pregunto Bia

''Amh Bia, Él es Chico, Mi perro''-Dije y Chico le extendió su patita en señal de saludo

''¿Tienes un perro? ¿No les tenías miedo?''-Dijo ella

''Pues sí, así fueron los primeros días hasta que conocí a Chico''-Dije rascándole la cabeza

''Bueno, es lindo''-Dijo ella acariciándolo

''Hola chicos''-Dijo Jay , jadeando ya que había corrido por todos lados persiguiendo a Chico.

''Hola Jay''-Dijimos Bia y yo al unísono

''¿No me dijiste que lo cuidarías bien?''-Dije

''Perdón, me distraje conversando con Audrey un rato y Chico desapareció''-Dijo el

''No importa'' -Dije

''¿Me lo llevo?''-Pregunto el y mire a Bia

''No, No te lo lleves''-Dijo ella sonriendo

''Okay Adios Chicos''-Dijo Jay saliendo del lugar

Paso el rato.

Bia jugaba con Chico, Ambos se llevaban muy bien

''Bia ¿Qué paso contigo?''-Dije

''¿De que hablas?''-Dijo ella borrando la sonrisa que tenía en su cara

''Antes eras diferente, Eras…''-Dije hasta que me interrumpió

''Muy inocente''-Dijo ella

''No me refería a eso''-Dije tratando de arreglar lo que había empezado

''¿Entonces a que Carlos?''-Dijo ella

''Donde está la chica linda, Dulce, La chica que vivía para encontrar a sus padres, No para hacer el mal''-Dije frustrado

''Ella, Ella se fue''-Dijo

 _ **(N/A: Poner la canción She's so gone De Naomi Scott)**_

Bia:

Insecure in a skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
Broke away, learned to fly

If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
Because the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be because she's

She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am  
Now it looks like the joke's on you  
Because the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't run her around

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be because she's

She's so gone away

She's history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be because she's

She's so gone

She's so gone

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be because she's

She's so gone

So alone

She's so…

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

''Ella se fue, Ella fue herida una vez y no permitirá que lo vuelvan a hacer''-Dijo ella

''Nadie te hará daño, No si estas junto a mí''-Dije


	15. Para Liberarme

**Pov Bia**

''Nadie te hara daño, No si estas junto a mí''-Dijo el

''Si, Claro''-Dije sarcástica pero el no lo escucho ya que estaba acariciándole la cabeza a chico

'' ¿Y dónde tienen a Maléfica?''-Pregunte y el levanto la cabeza-'' Después que la atraparon ¿Lo hicieron verdad?''

''Bueno, si,Al principio Mal decidio tenerla bajo su cuidado…''-El dijo hasta que lo interrumpí

''Y ¿Qué paso?''

''Era muy inestable''

''¿Cómo que inestable?''

''Cada vez crecía mas o hasta llegaba a encogerse''-Dijo

''Okay, pero aun no contestas mi pregunta''-Dije

''Ah, claro, Para que no pase nada malo decidieron llevarla por un tiempo al museo de historia cultural''-Dijo Carlos

''Museo…''-Susurre

''Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde''-Dije fingiendo bostezar

''Si mejor creo que te llevo, si llegas más tarde de lo acordado creo que Keiver podría matarme''-Dijo él y yo reí tras su comentario

''No, se cómo llegar''-le guiñe un ojo y Salí del lugar

 **Pov Keiver**

Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con Jane aprovechando que estaba distraída le pregunte

''Amh , Jane y ¿Cómo liberaron alos villanos la anterior vez?''-Pregunte

''Ah,Bueno con la varita''-Dijo ella agachando la cabeza

''¿La varita de tu madre?''

''Sip, esa misma''-Dijo ella

''¿Ya no la usan?''-Pregunte

''Solo para ocasiones especiales, En unos Días habrá un baile''-Dijo ella

''Y…''

''Cada diez años, El rey, En este caso Ben, Puede hacer un hechizo con ella''

''¿Solo el rey o puede ser cualquier persona?''-Pregunte

''Bueno Cualquiera podría hacerlo pero solo tendrá la oportunidad Ben''-Dijo ella

'' ¡Keiver!''-Alguien gritaba mi nombre, Era Bia que venía corriendo

'' ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hizo Carlos?''-Pregunte asustado

''Nada, Amh Jane me prestas por un rato a Keiver''-dijo ella

''No tranquila ya me iba''-Dijo la castaña dándome un beso en la mejilla

''Así es como se ve un tomate viviente''-Dijo Bia cuando Jane se fue

''¿Qué haces aquí?''-Dije tratando de cambiarle el tema

''Tenemos que ir al museo''-Dijo y yo arquee mis cejas

''¿Para qué?''-Pregunte

''Para liberar a Maléfica''-Dijo ella con seguridad

''Pero primero vamos a buscar a James y Ann''-Dijo Keiver

 **Pov Bia**

***En el museo***

'' ¿Estas segura que es aquí?''-Pregunto James

''Por supuesto que si''-Dije

'' No lees que ahí dice _**Museo de historia cultural**_ ''-Dijo Ann

''Okay, Okay Pero hay un pequeño problema señorita inteligente…''-Dijo James señalándome-''La puerta está cerrada''

''Ann Préstame una de esas cosas que utilizas para sujetarte el cabello''-Dije y todos me miraron raro

''Agh…''-Dije y cogí la pequeña cosa negra de su cabello rojizo

''Genial, ya me despeinaste''-Dijo ella

''Igual estas muy linda''-Dijo James y yo rodé los ojos

Pasaron unos dos minutos y nosotros ya habíamos entrado

Ahí habían varias armaduras de los principes.

Y ahí estaba la rueca de Malefica

No se porque

Pero quería acercarme a ella

Mi cuerpo caminaba a ella involuntariamente

Quería poner mi dedo sobre ella

''Esperen ¿No hay un guardia?''-Pregunto Keiver sacándome de mi trance

Fui a ver las cámaras de seguridad y el guardia estaba en la sección de los villanos

''Demonios, no podremos ir si está el guardia''-Dijo James

''Claro que si podremos''-Le dije-''Vamos''-Empecé a subir las escaleras

Al hacerlo vimos a los villanos

Estaban…

¿Petrificados?

''Sigo creyendo que dan más miedo en persona''-Dijo James

''Shh, vas a hacer que nos descubran''-Dijo Keiver

Empezamos a caminar hasta que James hizo caer una espada

''Torpe''-Le dije

''¿Quién está ahí?''-Pregunto el guardia esperando una respuesta

''Tengo una idea, Caminen por distintos lugares, Hagan ruido de un lado a otro para que el guardia no me vea''-Dije

''¿Tu adonde iras?''-Pregunto Keiver

''Buscare a Maléfica''- Dije, James bajo al primer nivel y empezó a hacer ruido, Ann lo hacía en el área de Héroes y Keiver en las puertas.

El pobre guardia estaba confundido.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pasadizo oscuro.

''¿Bia?''-Alguien con una voz muy aguda me llamo

Me acerque más y llegue a ver a un…

¿Camaleón morado?

''¿Maléfica?''-Pregunte

''Bia, Tienes que liberarme''-Dijo

''¿Pero cómo?''-Pregunte

''No lo sé tonta, Recuerda es por tu bien, te queda muy poco tiempo''-Dijo ella y me di cuenta de que era cierto.

''Muy pronto habrá un baile, Ahí será''-Dije usando la información que Keiver me había dado.

''Tienes que usar ese hechizo para liberarme Bia, Para liberarte a ti misma, para poder ser libres por fin''-Dijo el camaleón

''Bia, Rápido ya no tenemos tiempo''-Dijo Keiver que salía corriendo del museo

''Ya voy''-Dije saliendo

''Recuerda Bia, las horas pasan y ya no te quedan muchas''-Dijo el camaleón antes de que saliera.

Los cuatro salimos corriendo.

El guardia no era muy Atlético, Así que fue fácil perderlo.

James y Keiver se fueron a su cuarto

Yo y Ann al nuestro.

Me acosté en mi cama y trate de dormir.

Pero no pude.

En mi cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Maléfica

''Recuerda Bia, las horas pasan y ya no te quedan muchas''

Ella tenía razón

Ya no me quedaba tiempo

Tenía que liberarla

Para que ella me libere a mí.

 _ **Holaaa hermosas personas que leen mi historia**_

 _ **Wow este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito**_

 _ **Gracias enserio por todos sus buenos comentarios**_

 _ **Y por los malos también, Así se aprende.**_

 _ **Los Adoro tanto 3**_

 _ **Cualquier pregunta que tengan háganmela estaré muy feliz de responderles.**_

 _ **Y las preguntas para los Oc's están abiertas.**_

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ _**Gracias por leer**_ __


	16. Nunca estarás sola

**Pov Mal**

Ya se había acabado el primer periodo de clases y era hora del almuerzo así que baje a sentarme en una mesa de madera.

Pensaba,

Pensaba en Los secuaces

En ¿Qué podría pasar si llegan a liberar a mi madre?

En ¿Qué haría mi madre?

En ¿Qué podría pasar entre Ben y yo?

Si Algo pasa entre nosotros.

Dudo soportarlo

No soy tan fuerte.

''¿Quién es?''-Dijo Alguien tapándome los ojos con sus manos

''Eres mi novio''-Dije riendo ya que era bastante obvio

''¿Dónde estabas, no te vi en todo el día?''-Pregunto el rubio

''Estuve en clase y ¿Tu, Te veo cansado?''-Dije preocupada

''Lo estoy''-Dijo el

''¿Por lo del baile?''-Pregunte

''Bueno más bien por el hechizo''-Dijo el

''Vamos debe ser fácil''-Dije

''Lo es si los has hecho toda tu vida''-Dijo él y me di cuenta de que era verdad-''Ayúdame''-Dijo el suplicando

''No puedo al menos que quieras liberar a Los villanos''-Dije en tono sarcástico y el me miro -''Toda mi vida hice hechizos para el mal de las personas, Necesito más tiempo de practica con los buenos''-Aclare

''Okay es definitivo estoy muerto''-Dijo el dejándose caer de la silla

''No, Se te ocurrirá en el momento, Tranquilo BennyBoo''-Le dije dulcemente y el sonrió

''Supongo que sí''

''¿Y cómo has estado? Te veo cansada''-Pregunto el

''Lo estoy''-Dije

''¿Por los chicos?''-Pregunto

''Si''-Dije

''Vamos, no tienes por qué preocuparte, No si estas junto a mi''-Dijo el guiñándome un ojo

''Esto es diferente Ben, Estamos hablando de Bia, Ella hará TODO lo posible para liberar a mi madre y cuando ella este libre nos hará pagar todo lo que le hicimos''-Dije refiriéndome a mi madre

''Mal, Te conozco, Se que no le tienes miedo a tu madre''-Dijo el

''¿Cómo estas tan seguro?''-Le grite

''Porque ya la venciste una vez y podrás hacerlo otra vez''-Dijo el tomándome de la mano

''No sé, Esta vez no estará sola''-Dije

'' Claro que podrás, Tu eres Fuerte''-Dijo y yo Voltee la mirada-'' ¿A que le tienes miedo?''

''A quedarme sola''-Confesé

''Tu nunca estarás sola''-El dijo

 _(N/A:Poner canción Never be Alone de_ _Shawn Mendes)_

 _Ben:_

 _I promise that one day I'll be around  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you sound_

Canto el Tomando mi mano

 _Right now it's pretty crazy  
And I don't know how to stop  
Or slow it down_

 _Hey_

 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_

Dijo el y baje la Mirada

 _And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

Dijo el soltandome la mano

 _Take a piece of my heart_

Dijo tocando su pecho

 _And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

''Nunca estaras sola''-Me Susurro

 _When you miss me close your eyes  
I may be far but never gone_

 _When you fall asleep tonight  
Just remember that we lay under the same stars_

Dijo señalando el cielo

 _And hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

Dijo el tomándome de la mano y acercándome a él lentamente para darme un abrazo

 _And take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _And take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

Dijo el acariciando mi cabello.

''Te había mencionado que estoy enamorada de ti''-Dije imitandolo


	17. Aviso

_**Hooolaaa Chicas y Chicos que leen la historia**_

 _ **Sé que se preguntaran**_

 _ **Por qué el capítulo anterior fue TAN corto y Porque me demore tanto en hacerlo**_

 _ **Y la respuesta es porque Estoy en exámenes.**_

 _ **Siiiii _(Estoy llorando en el fondo)_**_

 _ **Está claro que seguiré publicando pero serán en días que no tenga exámenes fuertes.**_

 _ **Y serán como Mini-Capítulos.**_

 _ **Pero cuando salga de Vacaciones publicare TODOS los días y hare el especial de medio millón de lecturas.**_

 _ **¿Pueden creer que en ya vamos por ahí?**_

 _ **Para ello ustedes podrán preguntarles cualquier cosa a los personajes.**_

 _ **(Déjenme las preguntas en los comentarios)**_

 _ **Gracias enserio por todo el apoyo y por leer la historia.**_

 _ **Los ama I_AM_WHO_I_AM**_


	18. Conociendo A Logan

**Pov Bia**

Estaba en clase de bondad correctiva y de verdad no entendía NADA.

¿Cómo era posible poder perdonar a alguien?

¿Cómo era posible no robar teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo?

''Si encuentras dinero en algún lugar ¿Qué haces con él? Lo tomas o buscas de quien puede ser''-Dijo el Hada Madrina señalándonos en busca de una respuesta.

Jay, Evie y Carlos levantaron la mano

Mal estaba mirándome y escribía algo.

Ellos tramaban algo.

Algo para detenernos.

Toco la campana y Carlos se me acerco.

''Hola Linda''-Dijo él y Keiver alzo las cejas tras su comentario

''Hola''-Dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

'' ¿Qué harás hoy?''-Pregunto el, tomándome de la mano.

''Pues creo que estudiare, dudo aprobar el curso''-Dije tomando mis libros y Salí del lugar.

Estuve caminando por unos minutos, No miraba por donde iba, Solo me dejaba llevar por mis pies.

Hasta que me golpee con alguien que no había visto hasta ahora.

''Lo siento''-Dijo el chico rubio agachándose para ayudarme a recoger mis libros

''No te preocupes, Yo no vi por donde caminaba''-Dije levantándome y él también lo hizo, pero nos volvimos a golpear haciendo que mis libros se vuelvan a caer.

Yo reí levemente y el también.

Volvimos a agacharnos y al momento que agarre el libro nuestras manos de rozaron.

'' ¿Cómo te llamas?''-Pregunto el rubio

''Bia y ¿Tu?''-Pregunte

''Logan, Logan Charming''-Dijo él y arquee las cejas''-Si, Hijo de Cenicienta''

''No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?''-Pregunto Logan

''Amh, No yo vengo de la Isla de los perdidos''-Dije y él me miro asustado

''Y ¿Qué villano es tu padre?''-Dijo el

''Amh, No lo se''-Dije y él me miro dudoso-''No sé quiénes son mis padres, Me encontraron ahí cuando era una bebe y bueno, los villanos me criaron''-Dije mirando al cielo

''Ah, Genial''-Dijo el

¿Genial?

Él sabía todo lo que había sufrido por no saber quién rayos eran mis padres y por la saber la verdadera razón de porque me abandonaron.

''Si, lo es''-Dije sarcásticamente

''Hola, Bia''-Dijo Carlos acercándose a mí-''Logan''-Saludo seriamente.

Se notaba a kilómetros que estos dos no se llevaban bien.

'' ¿Se conocen? ¿Cómo?''-Pregunto Carlos.

''Si, fue hace unos minutos, Tuvimos unos pequeños accidentes con los libros de Bia''-Dijo Logan guiñándome un ojo y Carlos lo fulmino con la mirada.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí Carlos?''-Le pregunte

''Oh, cierto, Mal me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir a una noche de chicas con ella y las demás princesas''-Dijo el

''Claro pero ¿Puede ir Ann?''-Pregunte, era obvio que Mal tramaba algo y necesitaba refuerzos.

''Claro que si''-Dijo Carlos sonriendo

''Okay, Adios''-Le dije a Logan y llame a Carlos antes de que se maten.

 _ **Hooola Chicos y Chicas**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado?**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Les agrada el nuevo personaje?**_

 _ **Logan Charming (Jace Norman)**_

 _ **Él es el segundo hijo de Cenicienta y el hermano de Chad.**_

 _ **Ya sabrán más de Como es en los siguientes capítulos y por lo que vemos hasta ahora a Él no le agrada Carlos y viceversa.**_

 _ **Y talvez solo Talvez Carlos sienta ¿Celos?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**Pov Carlos**

Salí de clase y fui a buscar a Bia.

No sé qué siento por ella

Cada vez que la veo siento algo dentro de mí

¿Estaré enfermo?

¿Moriré?

Camine por unos minutos más y ella estaba hablando con…

¿LOGAN?

Camine rápidamente hasta llegar con ellos.

''Hola Bia''-Dije acercándome a ella-''Logan''-Dije secamente

¿Qué?

Él no me agradaba

El jugo con los sentimientos de TODAS las chicas de Auradon Prep

''¿Se conocen?¿Cómo?''-Pregunte

''Si , fue hace unos minutos, tuvimos unos pequeños accidentes con los libros de Bia''-Dijo guiñándole un ojo y yo lo mire mal.

El estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía con todas las chicas

''¿Qué haces aquí Carlos?''-Me pregunto Bia

''Oh cierto, Mal me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir a una noche de chicas con ella y las demás princesas''-Dije

''Claro pero ¿Puede ir Ann?''-Pregunto la chica del cabello negro

''Claro que si''-Respondí sonriendo

¿Por qué sonreía?

''Okay, Adios''-Dijo despidiéndose de Logan y el sonrió en forma de respuesta

Quería acercarme a él para advertirle que si jugaba con los sentimientos de Bia se las vería conmigo.

De hecho lo iba a hacer hasta que Bia me llamo.

''Y ¿Qué es eso de _Noche de chicas_?''

''Te digo la verdad, No lo sé supongo que harán cosas de chicas, Maquillarse, Ver ropa y esas cosas''-Dije despreocupado

''Y ¿Para que me invitaron?''-Continuo

''Bueno eres una chica…''-Dije y ella mi miro con cara de _No me digas_

Genial había arruinado TODO

Otra vez

''Digo, amh, supongo que para darles una bienvenida''-Dije excusándome

Pero eso no era verdad

Mal habia preparado esa ''Noche de chicas'' para enseñarle a Bia y Ann que Auradon es un lugar hermoso y Quitarles la absurda idea de que ser malos es bueno.

 _ **Si lo se**_

 _ **2 días para esto?**_

 _ **Enserio lo siento mucho**_

 _ **En realidad este capítulo era muy largo pero lastimosamente solo pude escribir esto.**_

 _ **Ya que supuestamente estudiaba (Según mis padres)**_

 _ **Pero Cada vez que se iban escribía poco a poco y pues esto fue lo único que pude hacer.**_

 _ **Juro por lo más sagrado de este mundo y los otros que mañana publicare capitulo y será LAAAARGO**_

 _ **Carlos se puso celoso…**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y enserio perdón.**_


	20. Lo que una chica es

***En el cuarto de Mal & Evie***

 **Pov Mal**

Ya estaba todo listo

Evie habia traido los bocadillos.

Yo hice unas galletas y sin ningún hechizo (Solo por Esta ves)

Pusimos música

Las chicas empezaron a llegar, cada una con su pijama y cosas extra

Pero, Ni Bia y Ann daban señal de vida

Estaba preocupada los días pasaban aun ni estábamos cerca de cumplir nuestro objetivo.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta

''Yo voy''-Dije tomando una fresa

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban paradas Ann y Bia

La pelirroja con una gran sonrisa dibujada

Y Bia simulando una.

''Pasen''-Dije tratando de sonar amable

 *****En el cuarto de los chicos*****

Algunos chicos se habían rerunido en el cuarto de Carlos y Jay.

Jugaban videojuegos

Comían

Discutían

Lo típico.

''Alguien toca''-Dijo Jay concentrado en su juego

''Yo voy''-Dijo Carlos que abria la puerta

''Oh, Hola chicos''-Continuo el rubio, Dándoles la bienvenida a James y Keiver que acababan de entrar

 **Pov Keiver**

''Oh, Hola chicos''-Dijo Carlos y lo mire con desagrado

Entramos al cuarto y debía admitirlo.

Era genial.

''Creí que Bia estaría aquí''-Dije Buscándola

''¿Por qué creíste eso?''-Me pregunto James

''Porque me dijo que saldría y creía que ella podría estar con Carlos en otra cita…''-Dije

''Oh, Claro que se fue a una cita''-Dijo él y lo mire rápidamente.

 **Pov James**

''Oh, Claro que se fue a una cita''-Dije jugando

''¿¡Que!?''-Dijo el no entendiendo la broma

''Tranqui…''-Empezó hasta que el me interrumpió

''¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? Sale con uno, Sale con otro, Ella esta demen…''-Dijo el enloqueciendo

''Hey, Hey ,Hey tranquilo amigo, Ann me dijo que se fueron a una noche de chicas con Mal, Evie y las demás chicas''-Interrumpí y él se calmó un poco

''¡No pudiste empezar con eso!''-Grito y todos los chicos voltearon a mirarnos

''Tranquilo vas a hacer que nos saquen de este paraíso''-Dije mirando los videojuegos y la comida-''¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Bia?''-Pregunte

''Porque aún es una niña''-Dijo el

''Sabes que pronto cumplirá 15 años ¿Verdad?''-Le dije

''Claro que sí, Pero ella sigue siendo una pequeña niña para mí, Nunca tuve hermanos y pues soy el menor entre tu y Ann, Así que por eso cuido de ella, Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve''-Aclaro y lo que dijo era cierto siempre quiso tener hermanos pero nunca tuvo la posibilidad así que cuidaba a Bia como su hermana.

''Tranquilo, Ella es una chica dura, Hasta golpea más fuerte que tú''-Dije riendo en lo ultimo

''Si, Si, Lo se''-Dijo el

 *****En el cuarto de las chicas*****

 _ **Narrador omnisciente**_

''Bueno y ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?''-Pregunto Bia

''No lo sé, la verdad no suelo venir a este tipo de cosas''-Dijo Mal y Bia rio despacio

''Bueno algunas veces hablamos de cosas…''-Dijo Evie

''¿Cómo qué?''-Pregunto Bia

''Chicos, Maquillaje, Tareas, Chicos''-Continuo

''Que Hermoso, Todas aquí tienen novio acepto yo''-Dijo Ann mirando sus zapatos

''Yo no tengo''-Dijo Jane

''Yo tampoco''-Dijo Bia

''¿Creía que salías con Carlos?''-Pregunto Mal dudosa

''No, Bueno no oficialmente''-Dijo Bia sonrojada

''Ann creía que te gustaba James''-Dijo Mal

''Si…''-Dijo la pelirroja triste

''Y ¿Nunca se lo dijiste o intentaste hacer algo para hacerlo posible?''-Pregunto Jane

''No, Bueno hice TODO lo posible pero, No yo no le gusto''-Dijo ella

''No intentes cambiar, si a un chico no le gusta cómo eres, entonces él no te merece''-Dijo Mal

''Y es un torpe''-Dijo Evie

''Yo siempre le digo eso''-Dijo Bia riendo

''Ann, Nunca cambies por un chico, Eres perfecta como eres, Me lo dijo alguien especial''-Dijo Jane refiriéndose a Mal

 **(N/A:Poner canción What A Girl Is from Liv And Maddie /La version Corta de 1 min con 48 seg/)**

 _ **Mal**_

 _On a scale from 1 to 10,_

 _I am perfect like I am._

Dijo Señalandose

 _I don't need your number,_

 _we don't need your number._

 _ **Evie**_

 _And the stupid magazines_

Dijo Arrojando una revista

 _Want me to change my everything._

Dijo Señalandose

 _It don't even matter, they're not taking my power._

Dijo mirando sus manos

 _ **Bia**_

 _I'm so over all of these voices around_

Dijo mirando a su alrededor

 _they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud._

Dijo y empezo a saltar

 _ **Todas**_

 _I'll show you what a girl is,_

 _Cause all of me is perfect._

Dijeron Todas señalandose

 _Who cares about the dress size_

Dijeron agarrando sus vestidos

 _it's all about what's inside._

Dijeron tocando su Corazon

 _I'll stand up now_

 _and won't back down._

Dijeron señalando al piso

 _We're breaking through the surface,_

 _to show you what a girl is._

 _ **Mal**_

 _You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear._

Dijo levantando a Ann que estaba sentada

 _Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there._

 _ **Todas**_

 _I'll show you what a girl is,_

 _Cause all of me is perfect._

Dijeron Todas señalandose

 _Who cares about the dress size_

Dijeron agarrando sus vestidos

 _it's all about what's inside._

Dijeron tocando su Corazon

 _I'll stand up now_

 _and won't back down._

Dijeron señalando al piso

 _We're breaking through the surface,_

 _to show you what a girl is._

 _We're breaking through the surface,_

 _To show you what a girl is._

 _ **Hooolaaa chicas y Chicos**_

 _ **¿Como estan?**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capitulo?**_

 _ **Espero que si**_

 _ **Porque lo tuve que volver a hacer (Si otra vez se me perdió un capitulo)**_

 _ **Pero esta vez yo tuve la culpa.**_

 _ **No lo guarde.**_

 _ **Peroo bueno ya que.**_

 _ **Gracias por los 8K de lecturas los amooo!**_

 _ **Y buena noticia ya salgo de vacaciones el miércoles de la próxima semana y publicare TOOODOS los días**_

 _ **3 3 3 I_AM_WHO_I_AM 3 3 3**_


	21. Lindo

**POV BIA**

''¿Por qué decidieron dejar de ser malos?''-Pregunte cuando todas las princesas se durmieron.

Solo estábamos despiertas Ann, Evie, Mal y yo

Al hacer la pregunta Mal y Evie intercambiaron miradas

''Pues nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no éramos como nuestros padres''-Dijo Evie

''¿Qué? Ustedes siempre quisieron ser como sus padres, En especial tu Mal''-Dije

''Bia dime ¿cómo son nuestros padres?''-Pregunto Mal

''Respetados''-Aclaro Ann

''Respetados, Pero, Odiados por todos''-Continuo Evie

''Pero vamos traicionar a sus propios padres, Eso es caer bajo''´-Dije

''¿Y hacer el mal es estar en la posición más alta?''-Pregunto Mal retóricamente y yo rodé los ojos.

''Mira Bia…''-Ella continuo-''Sabemos que tu solo haces esto para deshacerte del hechizo''

''De que hablas''-respondí de mala manera

''Bia, Porque haces esto, No tienes que ser perfecta, Nadie lo es, Ni Maléfica que es la villana más mala de todos''-Dijo Evie

''Ustedes no lo entenderían, ¿Okay?''-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

''Bia…''-Me llamo Evie, Pero en ese momento Salí rápido del dormitorio para ir al mío.

 **Pov Mal**

''Bia…''-La llamo Evie, Pero en ese momento ella salió rápido del dormitorio.

''Dejala es mejor dejarla sola cuando se pone asi''-Dijo Ann

''¿Le pasa muy seguido?''-Pregunte

''Cuando alguien toca el tema del hechizo''-Aclaro Ann

''¿y Saben Porque?''-Pregunto Evie

''No, Ella nunca nos cuenta nada al respecto del tema, Pero si fuera algo grave seguro ella nos diría''-Dijo Ann

''¿Estas segura?''-Pregunte

''Si''-Respondió la pelirroja dudosa

 **Pov Bia**

Salí rápido porque no quería hablarles de eso.

Si ellos supieran sentirían pena.

Y que me tengan pena sería algo horrible.

Me sentiría débil.

Más de lo que ya soy.

 *****En el cuarto de los chicos*****

 **Pov Carlos**

Estaba sentado hablando con James y Keiver.

Bueno hablaba con James, Keiver solo sonreía falsamente y me miraba feo.

Decidí salir a tomar aire con chico.

Camine por unos segundos y obserbe a Bia caminando al…

¿Museo?

''¿Bia, Que haces ya casi es medianoche?''-Pregunte a la chica mientras ella miraba por la pequeña ventana del museo.

''Oh Hola Carlos…''-Dijo Ella nerviosa-''Tu que haces aquí?''-Pregunto ella acercándose lentamente a mi.

''Amh, Queria ver porque estabas aquí a estas horas ¿No estabas en el cuarto de Mal & Evie?''

''Ah, Si mejor no hablamos de eso''-Dijo ella agachándose para acariciar a Chico

''Hola, Lindo''-Dijo con una voz aguda

''Hola''-Respondí torpemente

''Se lo decía a Chico''-Respondió ella

''Si lo sabía…''-Mentí-''Vamos, Te llevo a tu cuarto''-Dije y ella no se negó

 _ **Hooola ChicA/OS**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Bien espero que si.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capitulo?**_

 _ **Díganmelo en los comentarios**_

 _ **Carlos creía que Bia le dijo Lindo**_ __

 _ **(¿Barlos?)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_ __


	22. 21

Pov Bia

''Si lo sabía…''-Él dijo-''Vamos te llevo a tu cuarto''-Continuo el

Y yo empecé a caminar.

Pasaron pocos minutos y el ellos ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Estábamos en un profundo silencio que solo rompía Chico con sus pequeños ladridos.

''Aun no me respondes la pregunta que te hice''-Dijo Carlos

''¿Qué?''-Dije volteando

''¿Qué hacías en el museo?''-Pregunto el

¿Qué le diría?

Que fui para liberar a Maléfica y por fin terminar con esto.

El enloquecería y Arruinaría mi plan

''Amh, Pues estuve buscando a Keiver''

''Sabes que está en mi cuarto ¿No?''-Dijo el

''Te juro que no sabia''-Mentí y comencé a caminar más rápido.

El caminaba detrás de mí, Un poco más lento.

Como si estuviera pensando.

Llegamos hasta el cuarto de Carlos & Jay donde estaban James y Keiver

''Pero, ¿Por qué creías que él estaría en el museo, Si ya está cerrado?''-Continúo preguntando

''Amh…''-Dije si saber que hacer-''Keiver''-Grite como último recurso

''¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hizo?''-El salio asustado

''Amh, Nada solo te buscaba para saber en dónde estabas''-Le dije y Carlos me miro dudoso

''Y, Bueno Carlos me dijo que estabas aquí así que adiós''-Dije y me despedí con un beso de Carlos y Salí corriendo para ir directo a mi cuarto.

 **Pov James**

Bia estaba demente.

Estábamos jugando Yo & Keiver Vs Jay & Ben.

En el momento que ella grito, Keiver salió corriendo y por su culpa perdimos.

''¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hizo?''-El salio Gritando

''Amh, Nada solo te buscaba para saber en dónde estabas''-Le dijo y yo levante mis manos y me golpee la cabeza contra ella

''Y, Bueno Carlos me dijo que estabas aquí así que adiós''-Dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Carlos, En ese momento observe como Keiver miraba mal a Carlos.

Y Ella Salio corriendo.

El la veía con una sonrisa y su mirada de bobo hasta que chasquee mis dedos en frente de sus ojos.

''¿Qué?''-Pregunto el rubio despreocupado

''Pues estas ahí parado mirando a Bia como un…''-Dije hasta que Keiver me interrumpió

''Torpe''-Dijo el con odio-''Creo que ya es hora de irnos''-Continuo él y lo mire

'' ¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Jamás me iré de este paraíso''-Dije señalando la puerta

''Mañana hay partido de Tourney''-Dijo él y rodé los ojos

''Okay''-Dije y empecé a caminar y observe como Keiver le sonreía falsamente a Carlos.

''Los veo mañana''-Grito Carlos y se dirigió al cuarto con Chico


	23. Sueños

**POV BIA**

Ya era las 2:00 AM Y yo aún no conseguía dormir.

Quedarme dormida era muy difícil pero despertar era peor…

Cada vez que lo intento Dentro de mí retumban las palabras

''Despierta''

''Tienes que hacerlo''

Al inicio eran solo susurros,

Después se fueron convirtiendo en Gritos desgarradores.

Era como si mi cuerpo no quisiera despertar jamás.

Ahora Estaba dormida,

En unas pocas horas tendría que despertar Y empezaría la guerra.

Empecé a _Soñar,_ No sé por qué se le dice así.

¿Soñar?

Eso es para débiles, Que no logran cumplir sus objetivos y tienen que imaginarlos.

Yo soy una de ellos.

Yo no logro cumplir mi objetivo de estar aquí, que es liberar a Maléfica y conseguir la varita.

Yo cada noche de mi triste existencia imagino como sería mi vida sin ese Hechizo.

¿Estaría Con mis padres?

¿Me divertiría?

¿Estaría con Carlos?

¿Sería feliz?

 _Primer Bip_

Era el despertador

¿Tan rápido había amanecido?

 _Segundo Bip_

Debia levantarme

 _Tercer Bip_

Pero no podía

 _Cuarto Bip_

Ann no está así que debo apagarlo yo.

 _Quinto Bip_

''Bia tienes que pararte''-Me digo a mi misma

 _Sexto Bip_

Trato de moverme pero nada sirve

Esto es inútil.

 _Séptimo Bip_

Hasta que lo logre.

Al poderme mover sentí que podía respirar

Llegue a pararme e inmediatamente apague el despertador.

Después me di una ducha

Tome lo primero que encontré en mi guardarropa

Me puse un top blanco y encima de ello una chaqueta de jean, Una pequeña falda rosa con unas zapatillas blancas.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré con Ann, Evie y Mal

''Oh, Hola Bia justo íbamos a ir a buscarte''-Dijo Ann

''Hola, Chicas''-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa

'' ¿A dónde vas?''-Continúo la pelirroja

''A clase''-Dije

''Okay''-Dijo Mal

''Chicas quería pedirles perdón por lo de ayer''-Dije disculpándome

''No te preocupes, No debimos preguntar sobre ese tema''-Dijo Evie

''Okay Adios''-Dije saliendo.

Camine por unos minutos mas hasta que me golpee con alguien.

''Auch…''-Dijo el chico sobándose el brazo

''Hey espero que encontrarnos así no sea un habito''-Le Dije

''Si eso espero, Algún día me romperás el brazo''-Dijo Logan y Reí

''¿A dónde Ibas?''-Continuo el rubio

''A clase''-Dije-''Y ¿tu?''

''Tengo que ir al partido de Tourney, Pero es después, así que supongo que iré a calentar''-Dijo

''¿Tu vendrás?''-Pregunto

''Claro''-Le dije

''Bueno creo que te interrumpo, Adiós''-Dijo el empezando a caminar

''Adiós''-Grite ya que él se encontraba lejos.


	24. I'm Your Girl

''Y Jay se la pasa al Rey Ben y Anotación''-Dijo el locutor mientras todos aplaudían y celebraban

 **POV MAL**

''Buen Juego''- Le dije al equipo mientras le daba un abrazo a Ben

''Gracias''-Dijo sonriendo

''Hola Mal''-Dijo James

''Ah, Hola''-Dije con desagrado

''Espero que algún día volvamos a salir juntos, Ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos''-Dijo el Guiñándome un ojo y saliendo junto a Keiver.

''Debo de sentirme más celoso de lo que ya estoy''-Me dijo Ben

'' Claro que no BennyBoo Yo te amo a ti''-Dije tomándolo de su camisa

 **(N/A:Poner Cancion I'm Your Girl De Felicia Barton)**

 _Mal:_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under_

 _When you need your rhythm back yeah I'll be your drummer_

 _No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors_

 _Todas las chicas:_

 _Oh, ooh, ooh_

 _Oh, oh, ooh, ooh_

 _If you come undone_

 _I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on_

 _Mal:_

 _I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need_

 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _Evie:_

 _I'm a little bit sunshine, I'm a little bit starlight_

 _Canto despeinando un poco a Doug_

 _Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side_

 _No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like_

 _Todas las chicas:_

 _Oh, ooh, ooh_

 _Oh, oh, ooh, ooh_

 _If you come undone_

 _I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on_

 _Mal:_

 _I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need_

 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _Bia:_

 _And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And if you get lost sometimes_

 _I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah_

 _'Cause I'm your girl_

Canto tomando la mano de Carlos

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _Todas:_

 _If you come undone_

 _I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on_

 _Mal:_

 _To make the beat go on and on_

 _Todas:_

 _I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need_

 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need_

 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_

 _You know I got it, I g-got it_

 _You know I got it_

 _Mal:_

 _I'm your girl_

''Tu…''-Dije señalando a Ben-''No tienes por qué ponerte celoso de Nadie''-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ben

 **Pov Keiver**

''Keiver, Hola''-Me saludo una chica por detrás

''Oh Hola Jane''-Dije sonriendo

''Amh, Queria saber si quisieras salir conmigo…''-Dijo ella temerosa y yo alce las cejas

''No, Entiendo no quieres hacerlo, Genial, No sé por qué pregunte eso''-Dijo Alejándose pero no lo logro ya que la tome suavemente de la mano.

''Me encantaría salir contigo''-Dije sonriendo y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron.

 **Pov Bia**

Estaba sentada en uno de los lavamanos del baño de chicas pensando en cómo mi plan saldría a flote.

''Hola,Bia''-Dijo Jane entrando al baño, Más Feliz de lo usual.

''¿Por qué tanta felicidad?''-Pregunte

''Porque saldré con un chico''-Dijo ella dando pequeños saltos.

''Jane está enamorada''-Dije cantando

''Talvez''-Dijo ella ruborizada

''¿Quién es el chico?''-Pregunte

''Keiver''-Dijo ella y tras decirlo casi me caí de donde estaba sentada.

''¿Keiver?,Pero ¿Por qué?''-Dije

''Es lindo''-Dijo ella

''Pero, es Keiver''-Dije tratando de sabotear a mi amigo.

Yo le advertí que no se enamorara.

Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

''¿Y?...''-Dijo ella-''Yo me enamore de él cómo tú te enamoraste de Carlos''-Continuo

''Si, Claro''-Susurre al acordarme que Carlos me había dado la galleta para que me enamore de él.

''¿Qué?''-Pregunto ella al no haberme escuchado.

''Nada, Esta bien, Estoy feliz por ti''-Dije sonriendo.

 _ **¡No me maten!**_

 _ **Enserio ciento no haberes publicados estos tres días.**_

 _ **Pero Buenoooo**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**_

 _ **Ya somos más de 12K en el libro y enserio Gracias.**_

 _ **Estuve pensando y desde hace ya tiempo tengo la idea de que ustedes hagan preguntas para Bia,Keiver,James,Ann y Logan (Ya que ellos fueron los que yo invente)Pero si quieren preguntar a Mal,Evie, Carlos,Jay,Ben,Audrey, Tambien háganlo.**_

 _ **Ustedes preguntan y yo hare un capítulo especial sobre ellas.**_

 _ **Si quieren hacerlo déjenme sus preguntas es los comentarios.**_

 _ **Y sé que TODOS quieren saber sobre el famoso hechizo de Bia, Y tengo el momento exacto para incluirlo en la historia. Lamento mucho las confusiones sobre ese tema, Pero, Muy pronto lo sabrán.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	25. Arruinar esa cita

**Pov Bia**

Salí del baño y fui directo a mi habitación.

Entre a ella y ahí estaban Ann, James y Keiver

''No pienso ponerme eso''-Dijo Keiver

''Pues lo harás''-Ordeno Ann

''Tu''-Grite acercándome a el-'' ¿Saldrás con Jane?''

''Pues ella me lo pidió y me gusta así que si saldremos''-Dijo el sonriendo.

''¿Qué? Pero eso no era parte de mi plan''-Dije

''Pues y si no quiero seguir tu plan''-Grito él lo cual ocasiono que Ann y James caminaran directo a la puerta.

''Amh Chicos, Creo que yo y Ann…''-Empezó James

'' ¡Cierra la boca James!''-Gritamos al unísono y Ann agarro a James del brazo y lo obligo a salir.

''Ella te está usando''-Dije

''Que Carlos te use a ti no significa que Jane me use''-Dijo

Me acorde de la galleta

El tenía razón Carlos me usaba.

Todo lo que me decía era mentira.

Era un hechizo de amor, que supuestamente yo tenía.

''Tú no sabes eso''-Dije algo dolida

''Claro que si lo sé, Ella me quiere''-Dijo el avanzando directo a la puerta.

''Y si no''-Dije secamente

''Ella no me hubiera invitado a salir''-Dijo saliendo

La cita.

Eso es.

Keiver no tiene suficiente odio en su corazón.

Pero si Jane se lo rompe talvez lo tenga.

Tengo una nueva misión:

Arruinar esa cita.


	26. ¿Ella es asi por el hechizo?

**Pov Mal**

Fui a buscar a Ben al castillo de sus padres.

''Oh Mal querida pasa''-Dijo Bella y acto seguido hice una pequeña reverencia.

''Disculpe, esta Ben''-Pregunte lo más cordial posible.

''No, El salió con su padre para terminar los preparativos para la fiesta del viernes''

''Puedo volver en otro momento''-Dije

''No, Quédate por favor''-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

''¿Cómo fue posible…?''-Dije hasta que me di cuenta de lo que quería decir

''¿Qué Linda?''-Dijo dulcemente

''No , Nada''-Dije

''¿Cómo fue enamorarse de una bestia?''-Dijo ella sonriendo

Asenti.

''Pues linda, No fue fácil…''-Dijo ella mirando al techo

''No me enamore de el por cómo era físicamente sino por lo que había en su corazón''-Continuo

''¿Pero Él no era malo, Hasta para tener sangre de realeza?''-Dije

''Si, Pero al final me di cuenta de que el solo era asi por el hechizo''-Dijo ella

''¿A qué se refiere?''-Pregunte

''A que él era una bestia, no solo por su exterior, El en su interior sufría y por eso era así, El hechizo lo obligaba a serlo''-Aclaro ella

Me puse en el punto de Vista de Bia.

Ella era mala por el hechizo.

Pero su hechizo no era tan grave.

¿Verdad?


	27. Misión Cumplida

**Pov Keiver**

''Ella te está usando''-Dijo ella cruelmente

''Que Carlos te use a ti no significa que Jane me use''-Dije sin pensar.

''Tú no sabes eso''-Dijo ella dolida

''Claro que si lo sé, Ella me quiere''-Dije a punto de salir

''Y si no''-Dijo

''Ella no me hubiera invitado a salir''

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con James y Ann que al parecer escuchaban todo.

''¿Qué hacen aquí?''-Pregunte

''Nada, Ven vamos a terminar de buscarte ropa''-Dijo Ann caminando directo a mi cuarto.

Llegamos y Ann tomo una camisa roja y me lanzo un pantalón negro

''Cámbiate''-Ordeno la pelirroja

''¿Ustedes a dónde irán?''-Pregunte

''Eso no te incumbe niño''-Dijo James y rodé los ojos

''Espera ¿Te estas llevando la llave del cuarto?''-Pregunte

''La mía si, La tuya esta sobre la mesa''-Dijo señalándola

''James cierra la puerta cuando salgas''-Dije ya que él siempre se olvidaba de hacerlo

''Okay''-Dijo el saliendo

''Adiós Keiver y recuerda relajado''-Dijo Ann Sonriendo

''Adiós''-Dije mientras entraba al baño para empezar a cambiarme.

 **Pov Bia**

Tengo una nueva misión:

Arruinar esa cita.

Salí de mi cuarto y camine directo al de Keiver y James.

Vi como Ann y James se alejaban del cuarto.

Avance hasta la puerta sin que ellos me vieran.

Me acerque a la puerta Y observe que estaba abierta.

''Torpe James''-Susurre

Entre al cuarto y por suerte Keiver aún se estaba cambiando.

Rápidamente tome la pequeña llave que se encontraba encima de una mesa.

Salí del cuarto y encerré a Keiver adentro.

''Lo siento''-Susurre y corrí para buscar a Jane

''Hola Chicas''-Dije entrando al cuarto de Evie & Mal

''Hola Bia''-Dijo Jane sonriendo

''¿Lista?''-Pregunte

''Solo unas tocadas más…''-Dijo Evie terminándole de poner un poco de maquillaje

''Perfecto ¿A qué hora te vendrá a recoger?''-Dijo Lonnie

''Vendrá aquí a las 5''-Dijo ella sonriendo

Pasaron los minutos

Eran las 5:20

Y el aun no llegaba.

Cada momento Jane le pedía a Evite que preguntara en su espejo

 _¿Qué hora era?_

Pero con la respuesta la chica se ponía cada vez más triste.

 _5:35_

Jane empezaba a perder la paciencia y con cada minuto más sus esperanzas disminuían.

 _5:40_

El llego corriendo.

Estaba despeinado y se notaba que estaba apenado

''Lo siento la puerta quedo atascada…''-El empezó hasta que Jane lo interrumpió

''No Keiver si no querías salir conmigo me lo hubieras dicho''-Dijo ella a punto de llorar

En ese momento Evie y Lonnie salieron del cuarto

''Pero si quería hacerlo, Porque estoy enamorado de ti''-Dijo el

''Lo siento Keiver, Pero no sé qué pensar ahora de alguien como tú''-Dijo ella

''¿Qué? Alguien como yo ¿A Que te refieres con eso?''-Grito

''A que eres un tienes sangre de villano y en tu corazón jamás hallaras amor''-Dijo ella con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento se rompió algo dentro de él.

Su corazón.

Jane salio corriendo con las manos cubriéndose la cara.

Keiver solo miraba al suelo.

''Keiver…''-Dije

''Terminemos con el trabajo y vámonos de este lugar''-Dijo el secamente y yo hice una pequeña sonrisa.

Misión Cumplida

 _ **Hoola Chicas y Chicos**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias por TOODOS sus comentarios enserio me animan cada vez más.**_

 _ **Bia es mala**_

 _ **¿Cuántos piensan eso?**_

 _ **Los capítulos se van acabando T-T Pero aún hay mucho por ver.**_

 _ **Tambien escucho por algún lado…**_

 _ **¿Tercera parte?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios**_


	28. Nuevo plan

**Pov Bia**

''¿Pero cómo liberaremos a los demás villanos? Hay que romper la barrera''-Dijo James no entendiendo el plan, yo bufe.

''No será necesario, Liberaremos a Maléfica y ella tomara la varita para romper la barrera''-Explique por tercera vez.

''Pero no habrá tiempo, Para que ella lo haga''-Dijo Ann

''Ese no es nuestro problema''-Dijo Keiver

''Okay ¿Entendieron el Plan?''-Pregunte

''Si''-Dijeron los cuatro con desgano

''¿Qué?''-Pregunte

''Si''-Dijeron fingiendo emoción

''Así está mejor''-Dije arreglándome el cabello

''Adiós''-Dijo secamente Keiver mientras salía del cuarto junto a James.

''¿Bia sabes que paso en la cita de Keiver? Lo veo diferente''-Pregunto Ann

''Tubo unos problemas con Jane, No sé NADA Mas''-Dije pronunciando fuerte _NADA_

''¿Okay?''-Dijo Dudosa-''Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto''-Continuo

¿Tenía opción?

''Por supuesto que si Ann''-Dije

''¿Qué crees que ellos harán cuando lleguen aquí?''-Pregunto la pelirroja

¿Destruirán lo que es hermoso?

Entonces destruirán Auradon.

Capturaran a las princesas, Príncipes.

Cumplirán su deber…

Se Vengaran.

''No lo sé Ann, No lo sé''-Dije

''¿Cómo liberaremos a Maléfica? Ella ahora es un camaleón y es muy pequeña para romper la barrera -Dijo ella

Ella tenía razón

''No lo sé''-Repetí

''¿Deberíamos preguntarle a los chicos?''-Dijo ella y yo Abrí los ojos como platos.

''¿Qué estás demente? Se darían cuenta de nuestro plan''-Grite

''No, No se los diría tan directo, Me refería a hacerlo con indirectas''-Explico

''Okay pero ¿Quién les preguntara?''-Pregunte ya que yo no lo haría

''Tu''-Dijo ella

''¿¡Que!? Yo no ire''-Grite

''Claro que si''

''Pero ¿Por qué Yo?''

''Porque yo tuve la idea así que tu iras a hacerla''-Dijo ella

''Agh...''-Me queje-'' ¿Pero a quien le preguntare?''

''A Carlos''-Dijo ella divertida

''¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?''

''Carlos cree que estas enamorada de él, Así que será fácil''-Dijo Ella

''Si, Solo por el hechizo''-Susurre

''¿Iras?''-Pregunto ella

''Tengo que…''-Dije

''Suerte''´-Dijo ella mientras yo salía

''No la necesito''-Dije cerrando la puerta

 _ **Hoola.**_

 _ **Lo sé y Lo siento.**_

 _ **Sé que dije que subiría capitulo pero ayer la inspiración no llegaba a mí.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios**_

 _ **Y les digo la verdad no quiero que la historia acabe.**_

 _ **La he extendido un poco más y queda mejor de lo que estaba.**_

 _ **Otra cosa esta historia es hecha TOTALMENTE por mi.**_

 _ **He recibido mensajes de chicas que creían que esta era la verdadera secuela.**_

 _ **Espero que haya quedado claro y Perdón por las confusiones**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, no se olviden de votar y comentar.**_


	29. En mi Mundo

**Pov Bia**

''No la necesito''-Dije cerrando la puerta

¿No la necesito?

Claro que la nescesitaba

Como iría al cuarto del chico que supuestamente estoy enamorada y le preguntare

¿Cómo era su plan para liberar a Maléfica?

Ann definitivamente pasaba mucho tiempo con James.

Llegue al cuarto de Carlos e involuntariamente mi mano golpeo la puerta.

''Hola Bia''-Dijo Carlos abriendo la puerta

''Hola''

''¿Qué haces aquí?''-Pregunto el sentándose en su cama

''Amh… Nada solo quería verte''-Dije sonriendo y vi como él se sonrojaba.

''¿Enserio?''-Pregunto

''Si''-Mentí

Estuvimos hablando por varios minutos y decidí por fin preguntarle, El se encontraba distraído así que era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

''Amh Carlos ¿Cuál era su plan inicial para liberar a Maléfica?''-Pregunte rápidamente y el volteo rápidamente y me miro a los ojos.

'' ¿Por qué quieres saber?''-Pregunto insinuando la verdad

''Porque me dijeron que fue un muy mal plan y quería reírme un rato''-Dije sin pensar

''Pues el punto era robar la varita y llevarla con Maléfica...''-Empezó

'' ¿Pero cómo llevarían la varita a la isla?''-Pregunte

''Fácil, La limusina que nos trajo hasta aquí, Tenía un pequeño botón que rompía la barrera''

Forme una pequeña o con mis labios.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

La limusina nos ayudaría para que los demás villanos puedan llegar hasta aquí.

Pero eso aún no responde a mi pregunta

''¿Por qué ahora maléfica es cómo es?''-Pregunte

'' ¿Por qué esta tan pequeña?''-Dijo y yo asentí.

''Porque ella se encogió al tamaño del amor que había en su corazón''-Dijo y yo por fin entendí todo.

Para que Maléfica tenga su altura y su maldad de vuelta tenía que llenar su corazón de odio.

'' ¿En qué tanto piensas? Espero que sea en mi''-Dijo Carlos y yo lo ignore.

''Auradon llamando a Bia, ¿En qué mundo te encuentras?''-Dijo el haciendo señas

''En mi mundo''-Dije tratando de cambiarle el tema

 _ **(N/A:Poner Cancion My World de Avril Lavigne)**_

 _Please tell me what is taking place,_ _  
_ _Cause I can't seem to find a trace,_ _  
_ _Guess it must've got erased somehow,_

 __ _Probably cause I always forget,_ _  
_ _Everytime someone tells me their name,_ _  
_ _It's always gotta be the same._

 _Dije tomandolo de su camisa_

 __ _In my World_

 __ _Never wore cover-up,_ _  
_ _Always beat the boys up,_

 _El levanto las cejas tras decir eso_

 __ _Grew up in a 5000 population town,_

 __ _Made my money by cutting grass,_ _  
_ _Got fired by fried chicken ass,_ _  
_ _All in a small town,_ __

 _You know I always stay up without sleepin',_

 _Dije levantando los hombros_

 __ _And think to myself,_ _  
_ _Where do I belong forever,_ _  
_ _In whose arms, the time and place?_

 _El sonrio_ __

 _Can't help if I space in a daze,_ _  
_ _My eyes tune out the other way,_ _  
_ _I may switch off and go in a daydream,_ _  
_ _In this head my thoughts are deep,_ _  
_ _But sometimes I can't even speak,_ _  
_ _Would someone be and not pretend?_

 __ _I'm off again in…_

 _My World_ __

 _I never spend less than an hour,_ _  
_ _Washin' my hair in the shower,_

 _Dije desordenandome un poco el cabello_

 __ _It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,_ _  
_ _So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,_ _  
_ _Though it may take all friggen day,_ _  
_ _There's nothin' else better to do anyway._

 _El se puso una mano en el pecho ofendido_ __

 _When you're all alone in the lands of forever,_ _  
_ _Lay under the milky way,_ _  
_ _On and on it's getting too late out,_ _  
_ _I'm not in love this time this night._ _  
_ _Can't help if I space in a daze,_ _  
_ _My eyes tune out the other way,_ _  
_ _I may switch off and go in a daydream,_ _  
_ _In this head my thoughts are deep,_ _  
_ _But sometimes I can't even speak,_ _  
_ _Would someone be and not pretend?_ _  
_ _I'm off again in…_

 _My World_ __

 _Take some time,_ _  
_ _Mellow out,_ _  
_ _Party up,_ _  
_ _But don't fall down,_ _  
_ _Don't get caught,_ _  
_ _Sneak out of the house._ __

 _Can't help if I space in a daze,_ _  
_ _My eyes tune out the other way,_ _  
_ _I may switch off and go in a daydream,_ _  
_ _In this head my thoughts are deep,_ _  
_ _But sometimes I can't even speak,_ _  
_ _Would someone be and not pretend?_ _  
_ _I'm off again in…_

 _My World_ __

 _Can't help if I space in a daze,_ _  
_ _My eyes tune out the other way,_ _  
_ _I may switch off and go in a daydream,_ _  
_ _In this head my thoughts are deep,_ _  
_ _But sometimes I can't even speak,_ _  
_ _Would someone be and not pretend?_ _  
_ _I'm off again in…_

 _My World_

''Crees que yo pueda pertenecer a tu mundo''-Dijo el

 _Cuando me enamore de ti._

''Algún día''-Dije sonriendo

***Horas después ***

''Hola chicos y Ann…''-Dije entrando al cuarto de James y Keiver

''¿Qué huele tan mal?''-Pregunte arrugando la nariz

''James''-Aclaro Keiver

''Pero huele a pescado ¿Tu no odias el pescado?''-Segui preguntando

''Si…''-Dijo el quitándose restos de pescado de su cabello castaño

''¿Pero qué paso?''-Pregunte aguantando la risa-''Espera eso no es…''

''Bacalao, Sip eso exactamente es''-Dijo James con desagrado, yo no aguante más y empecé a reír.

''Cierra la boca''-Dijo el castaño

''Lo siento''-Dije tratando de ponerme seria

''¿Lo lograste? ¿Le preguntaste a Carlos?''-Pregunto Ann

''Si, Ya tenemos nuestro plan listo ahora hay que ponerlo en marcha''-Dije con una gran sonrisa y ellos también formaron una.

 _ **Hoolaa**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **Pobre James XD**_

 _ **No olviden de votar y comentar**_


	30. Capitulo 29

**Pov Bia**

''Si, Ya tenemos nuestro plan listo ahora hay que ponerlo en marcha''-Dije con una gran sonrisa y ellos también formaron una.

''Tenemos muy pocos días…''-Empezó Keiver.''Hay que empezar ya''

''No''-Respondí rápidamente-'' lo haremos el sábado''

''¿El día del hechizo?''-Pregunto Ann

''Exacto''-Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

***Con los chicos***

 **Pov Carlos**

¿Qué me pasaba?

¿Porque Cuando estaba con Ella me ponía rojo?

Y …

¿Porque me sentía así?

No entendía nada.

Sé que lo que Bia siente por mí es obra de un hechizo, Pero eso podría cambiar.

¿Ella podría llegar a enamorarse verdaderamente de mí?

 **Pov Bia**

Sali un rato a caminar.

Esa era la mejor forma para que pueda pensar claro.

El plan estaba listo, Solo tenía que pensar en las variables.

Y…

¿Si algo no salía como estaba planeado?

Arruinaría Todo.

Arruinaría Todo para mí.

''Hola Bia''-Dijo Logan que se encontraba detrás mío

''Hola rubio''-Dije volteando

''Primera vez que nos encontramos sin que uno de los dos salga herido''-Dijo y yo sonreí

''Si, Mi brazo te lo agradece''

''Y ¿Qué hacías?''-Pregunto

''Caminaba y pensaba''-Dije despreocupada

'' ¿En quién?''-Dijo con tono pícaro.

''No en ti eso te lo aseguro''-Dije

'' ¿En Carlos?''-Pregunto extrañado

''Talvez''-Dije

'' ¿Enserio te gusta?''-pregunto

''Talvez''-Repetí.

''Hola Bia''-Dijo Carlos

''Hola''-Dije

''Logan''-Gruño

''Hola''-Dijo el con desagrado

''Okay…''-Empecé-''Antes de que alguien muera aquí, Creo que mejor me voy''

 **Pov Carlos**

''Antes de que alguien muera aquí, Creo que mejor me voy''-Dijo ella saliendo

''¿Te gusta?''-Me pregunto Logan

''Se nota tanto''-Dije

''Hasta un ciego lo notaria''-Dijo y rodé los ojos.

''Es muy Linda''-Continuo y yo lo mire celoso-''Pero es tu novia''

 _¿Novia?_

''Si, Bueno, no, No oficialmente''-Dije

''Entonces aún tengo chances''-Dijo el sonriendo.

''Oye…''-Dije acercándome

''Tranquilo, Ella te gusta y yo no sería capaz de quitarle una chica a alguien''-Dijo el con aparente sinceridad.

''¿Enserio?''

''Si, Y no sé si debo decírtelo pero a ella también le gustas, Y mucho''-Aclaro Logan

''¿Cómo lo sabes?''-Pregunte

''Se nota en la forma en la que te mira, Esta loca por ti Amigo''-Dijo y yo sonreí

 _Me mira así por la galleta._

Ese pensamiento borro totalmente mi sonrisa.

''Suerte y No hagas algo tonto como para que la pierdas''-Dijo El saliendo

 _ **Hooola**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **Quiero pedirles perdón por no publicar tuve varios problemas con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Logan es hermoso un poco torpe como su hermano pero aun así es perfecto *-***_

 _ **¿Qué pasa con Carlos?**_

 _ **¿Qué está empezando a sentir?**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho si sumamos las lecturas de Wattpad y FanFiction ya vamos por 40.7K.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas y todos por leer.**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar y votar.**_


	31. Dile La Verdad

**Pov Bia**

''Antes de que alguien muera aquí, Creo que mejor me voy''- Dije saliendo y escuche un poco de la conversación de los muchachos, Pero no le di importancia.

Seguí caminando y pensando sobre el plan

Todo sería Mañana.

Liberaría a Maléfica

Y…

Ella me liberaría a Mí

¿Verdad?

''Hey, Bia ¿Por qué te fuiste?''-Pregunto Carlos sacándome de mis pensamientos

''Porque no quería ver como un chico guapo y un torpe se mataban''-Dije instintivamente

''Y ¿Quién es el chico guapo?''-Pregunto

''Creo que lo sabes''-Dije agarrándolo de la barbilla y observe como se sonrojaba levemente.

''¿Por qué me buscabas?''-Dije alejándome un poco

''Oh cierto…''-Dijo torpemente-''Te tengo una sorpresa para mañana''

''¿Y puedo saber qué es?''-Dije

''Mañana lo sabrás''-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

''Okay, Pero será temprano verdad''-Dije un poco preocupada

''Si, Ya Que en la tarde será la ceremonia del hechizo''

''Esta bien te veo mañana''-Dije empezando a caminar un poco más rápido.

 **Pov Keiver**

No sé qué rayos sentía dentro de mí.

Jane había roto algo dentro de mí y dudo que se pueda reparar.

Todo lo que hacía en el día era caminar.

Caminar hasta donde mis pies me lo permitan.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a que una chica me vuelva a rechazar.

Me dirigí con la única persona que podía ayudarme.

Encontré a Mal

''Hola Mal''-Dije

''Oh, Hola''-Dijo ella -'' ¿Qué pasa?''

''Quería preguntarte algo''-Dije Directo

''Claro''

''¿Podrías hacer una galleta de amor?''-Dije

''¿Para quién?''

''Para que yo se la dé a Jane''-Dije desesperado

''Lo siento pero yo ya no las hago''-Dijo fingiendo pena

 _Claro pero para que Carlos enamore Bia si le diste una ¿No?_

''¿Cómo fue que Ben se enamoró de ti?''-Pregunte

''Amh, Pues creo que lo sabes…''´-Dijo un poco nerviosa

''¿Lo hechizaste?''

''Si pero al final él se dio cuenta''-Dijo

''La versión real o la que el pobre de BennyBoo creyó''-Dije malhumorado

''Keiver Basta''-Alzo la voz la chica del cabello morado.

''No ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?''-Grite

''¿De qué habla?''-Dijo Ben que estaba detrás de Mal.

Ella volteo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del Rey

''Ben, Yo puedo…''´-Dijo ella

''¿De qué versión habla?''-Continuo.

''Cuando Mal llego de la isla y se dio cuenta que su plan no sería posible Si no estaban en el palco, no podrían tomar la varita, Para romper la barrera, Y solo la novia de BennyBoo podría estar ahí y tu novia en ese momento era Audrey''-Dije

''Tu dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí y por eso me diste la galleta''-Dijo Ben herido.

''Eso fue lo que TU creíste''-Dije con Maldad

El dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse hasta que Mal lo tomo del brazo

''Pero yo si te amo''´-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

''Lo siento, Pero tengo que procesar todo esto''-Dijo el chico saliendo triste y totalmente herido.

''Creo que mejor me voy, No tengo porque meterme más''-Dije Saliendo

 **Pov Mal**

''Creo que mejor me voy, No tengo porque meterme más''-Dijo Keiver Saliendo

Estaba decidida a lanzarle un hechizo.

Pero no podía.

Todo me salió mal.

Y no hablaba solo del hechizo

No podía hacer nada.

Ya no.

 **(n/a:Poner canción True Love de Dove Cameron)**

 _Mal:_

 _If I could do it all over_

 _maybe I'd do it different_

 _Maybe I wouldn't be here_

 _in this position_

 _I found you then I lost you_

 _looking back is torture_

 _And it hurts to know I let you go_

 _you live right around the corner_

 _And I could've had it all_

 _could've had it all_

 _True love_

 _I know I had it_

 _True love_

 _was so hard to find_

 _True love_

 _If I could get it back,_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _True love_

 _is an inspiration_

 _True love_

 _it was mine, all mine_

 _True love_

 _If I could get it back,_

 _I'd never let it go_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _Feeling it all around me_

 _wondering how I blew it_

 _And I wanna know the secret_

 _of how they, do it_

 _No such thing as perfection_

 _I'm still learning that lesson_

 _To forgive is key to forgetting me_

 _And I'm staring at my reflection_

 _And I could've had it all,_

 _could've had it all_

 _True love_

 _I know I had it_

 _True love_

 _was so hard to find_

 _True love_

 _If I could get it back,_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _True love_

 _is an inspiration_

 _True love_

 _it was mine, all mine_

 _True love_

 _If I could get it back,_

 _I'd never let it go_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _If I knew then what I'd do now I'd be with you tonight_

 _If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright_

 _I could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had all_

 _True love_

 _I know I had it_

 _True love_

 _was so hard to find (could've had it all)_

 _True love_

 _If I could get it back,_

 _I'd never let it go this time (I'd never let it go)_

 _True love_

 _is an inspiration (oh)_

 _True love_

 _it was mine, all mine_

 _True love_

 _If I could get it back, yeah_

 _If only I could get it back, I'd_

 _True love_

 _I'd never let it go_

 _True love, it was mine all mine_

 _True love_

 _I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all_

 _True love_

 _is an inspiration_

 _True love_

 _it was mine, all mine_

 _True love, yeah_

 _If I could get it back_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _I'd never let it go, this time_

 _True love_

Termine y me deje caer en el piso y mientras sollozos salían de mí.

 _ **Antes que nada**_

 _ **NO ME MATEN**_

 _ **NI ME ODIEN.**_

 _ **(Odien a Keiver/El pobre Esta con el corazón roto /)**_

 _ **Quería poner eso de Mal & Ben porque es algo muy interesante respecto a la película ya que Mal nunca le aclaro a Ben porque realmente le dio la galleta.**_

 _ **Ya que él creía que Mal se había enamorado de el Pero El estaba con Audrey asi que por eso le da la galleta.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que BennyBoo cree, Hasta ahora…**_

 _ **Yo shippeo mucho a Bal, Pero tenía que haber drama entre los dos.**_

 _ **No se preocupen aún hay más capítulos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar y Votar.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

 _ **I_AM_WHO_I_AM**_


	32. Tu no tienes Padres

**Pov Mal**

El suelo estaba helado.

Pero yo continuaba ahí.

Sin hacer Nada.

Todos los flashbacks volvieron a mí.

La primera vez que nos vimos.

La galleta.

Como grito, Mejor dicho canto a todo Auradon que me amaba.

La Cita.

Cuando le dije que yo SI lo amaba.

No sé si en este momento mi cabeza quiere hacerme sentir mejor o quiere que empiece a llorar más fuerte aun.

Quería pararme.

Quería olvidar todo esto.

Pero no podía.

Todo en mí se había caído y lastimosamente no tenía a nadie quien me ayude a superarlo.

''Mal…''-Dijo Evie entrando al cuarto-'' ¿Qué paso?''

''Nada''-Dije con las pequeñas fuerzas que me quedaban

''Vamos te conozco ¿Qué paso con Ben?''-Pregunto

''¿Cómo lo sabes?''-Dije con los ojos cristalizados.

''Observe a Ben caminado, Se le veía muy triste''-Dijo ella

''Se dio cuenta, Se dio cuenta que le mentí, Que todo el plan de la galleta fue para poderle quitar la varita''-Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, Otra vez.

''Pero él sabe que tú lo amas, Solo que ahora se siente herido''-Aclaro la peliazul

''El te ama, Yo lo sé, Recuerda que yo sé todo''-Dijo tambaleando su espejo.

 **Pov Bia**

Entre a mi cuarto.

Ahí estaban Ann y James.

''Hola''-Saludo Ann dulcemente

'' ¿Por qué tan feliz?''-Pregunto James

''Porque ya te vas''-Dije empujándolo para que saliera.

''Hey, Él estaba conmigo''-´Dijo la pelirroja herida.

''Estaba, Hasta que se fue''-Dije riendo

''Tu lo sacaste''-Reprocho.

''Es lo mismo''-Dije y ella rodo sus ojos.

''Así que mañana saldrás con Carlos ¿Eh?''-Dijo jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

'' ¿Cómo lo sabes?''-Pregunte asustada

''Siempre que sales con el tienes esa sonrisa''-Dijo ella haciendo que me ruborizara.

''Si estoy feliz, Pero no por ningún chico sino Porque mañana se cumplirá nuestro plan''-Dije

''¿Por qué temes a enamorarte?''-Pregunto ligeramente enojada.

''No puedo tenerle miedo a algo que no existe''-Dije

''¡El amor SI existe!''-Grito

''No, Claro que no, Eso solo existe para princesas Y ¿sabes que Ann?, No somos princesas, Jamás tendremos un _Felices para siempre,_ Jamás aparecerá nuestro príncipe azul montado en su hermoso caballo blanco ¿Sabes porque? Porque somos malas y así es nuestra sangre, Así fueron nuestros padres y Así será siempre''-Termine Gritando

'' ¿Nuestros? Tú no tienes padres Bia''-Grito ella y la mire.

 _Tú no tienes padres_

 _Tú no tienes padres_

 _Tú no tienes padres_

 _TU NO TIENES PADRES_

Esa oración se repitió en mi cabeza.

Ella tenía razón.

Una razón más para completar la misión.

Para irme de aquí y olvidar todo.

Olvidar el hechizo

Olvidar porque me abandonaron

 **Pov Ann**

'' ¿Nuestros? Tú no tienes padres Bia''-Grite sin pensar

Ella se quedó helada mirándome.

¿Qué había hecho?

Ella sufria todos los días de su vida por eso.

Estaba enojada.

Con Bia por haber interrumpido mi momento con James y por qué es tan desesperante.

''Bia, Lo-Lo siento''-Dije Apenada

''No Importa, Yo empecé ¿Has visto a Keiver?''-Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

''No, No lo he visto en todo el dia''-Dije y observe como ella se recostaba en su cama.

''Adiós''-Dijo ella.

''Duerme Bia''-Dije aun con pena.


	33. Hoy es el dia

**Pov Bia**

''Duerme Bia''-Me dijo con pena

''Ya no quiero hacerlo''-Susurre y una lagrima cayó sobre la almohada.

Ann salió del cuarto.

Supongo que iría al de James.

Pasaban las horas y yo aún no podía dormir.

Pensaba.

Pensaba en que por fin todo acabaría mañana.

Pensaba en que por fin seria libre

Pensaba en la sorpresa.

Pensaba en Carlos.

Espera…

¿¡Que!?

 **Pov Ann**

''¿Puedo entrar?''-Pregunte tocando la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

''Claro''-Dijo una voz desde adentro que obviamente era de James-¿Qué pasa?

Continúo frescamente invitándome a sentarme.

''Oh, Nada''

''¿Segura? Porque parece que pasa todo lo contrario, Vamos dime''-Dijo sentándose junto a mí.

''Le dije algo muy malo a Bia''

''Vamos, No creo que haya sido tan malo''

''Si lo fue''

'' Por supuesto que no, Solo hay tres cosas en esta vida que hacen entristecer y enojar mucho a Bia…''-Dijo-'' _Uno:_ Que le hables o preguntes acerca del hechizo; _Dos:_ Que hables acerca de la relación entre Carlos y ella; _Tres:_ Hablar acerca de sus padres, Dudo que hayas hecho alguna''

Dijo y lo mire tristemente.

''¿Fue la tres verdad?''-Dijo y yo asentí.

''Ven''-Dijo acercándose a mí y me abrazo.

''Hey James…''-Dijo Keiver entrando al cuarto-''Genial más personas enamoradas''-Dijo rodando los ojos y provocando que me separe de James.

''Bueno, Adiós Chicos''-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a James y despeinando un poco el cabello de Keiver.

 **Pov Bia**

 _Primer Bip_

Genial ya era de día

 _Segundo Bip_

Debía levantarme

 _Tercer Bip_

Pero no quería

 _Cuarto Bip_

Una vez mas no podía hacerlo

 _Quinto Bip_

Hoy liberaría a Maléfica

 _Sexto Bip_

Hoy yo sería Libre

 _Séptimo Bip_

Tenía que apurarme

 _Octavo Bip_

Las horas van en mi contra

 _Noveno Bip_

Levántate Bia

 _Decimo Bip_

Hoy es el Día

 _Onceavo Bip_

Todo tiene que ser Hoy

Doceavo Bip

Ya que no tendré un mañana

 _ **Hoooolaa**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **Perdón por no publicar, estos días estuve MUUY ocupada.**_

 _ **Ya se viene el Final T-T**_

 _ **¿Quieren que escriba la secuela de la secuela XD?**_

 _ **No se olviden de Votar y Comentar**_


	34. El mal no fue lo que nos unió

**Pov Bia**

Cuando llegue a levantarme Apague el despertador y me di una ducha y Tome un vestido celeste con un par de zapatos negros.

Arregle un poco mi cabello, Estaba dispuesta a salir hasta que Ann me interrumpió

''Bia ¿A dónde vas?''

''Voy Con Carlos''-Dije secamente mientras abría la puerta

''Amh, Bia lo de Ayer…Yo…''-Empezó tímidamente hasta que la interrumpí.

''No te preocupes, Ya estoy acostumbrada''-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa-''Estoy Bien''-Mentí

''Bueno ya me voy''-Continúe saliendo

''Diviértete''-Dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Sali del cuarto y me encontré con Carlos.

''Hola''-Dije contenta

''Hola, Estas… Te ves…''-Empezó a titubear

''Gracias''-Respondí

''¿Vamos?''-Pregunto ruborizado yo asentí con una sonrisa.

 **Pov Mal**

''DES-PI-ER-TA''-Gritaba Evie mientras me golpeaba con una almohada

''¿Para que?''-Dije disgustada

''Para que nos arreglemos para la ceremonia…¿Duh?''-Dijo

''No ire''-Declare

''¿¡Que!?''

''Lo que escuchaste, No tengo ganas de hacer nada y mucho menos de ir''

''Pero Y ¿el vestido que te hice?''-Dijo señalando un hermoso vestido morado

''Sera para otra ocasión''-Dije

''Tienes que ir''-Suplico

''Lo siento, Evie''-Dije

''Por favor,Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor…''-Dijo rogando

''Okay Ire pero con una condición''-Dije y sus ojos se iluminaron

''La que sea''

''Que me dejes dormir''-Dije volviendo a acostarme

 **Pov Bia**

Llegamos al mismo árbol de la anterior vez, Aunque esta vez no había decoración, Seguía igual de hermoso.

''Raro ¿Verdad?''-Dijo Carlos

'' ¿Qué cosa?''

''Hay cosas que llegan a ser hermosas sin necesidad de ser decoradas''-Dijo y sonreí

''Eres muy inteligente lo sabias''-Dije

''Logre romper la barrera de la isla, Desde adentro''-Dijo guiñándome un ojo

''Solo por un segundo''-Reí-''Me gusta la sorpresa''

''Gracias, Pero ¿Sabes porque te doy esta sorpresa?''

''Claro que No''

''Me dijeron que era el cumpleaños de alguien''

'' ¿De quién?''

''De ti''- El Rio

''Mi cumpleaños es mañana''

''Técnicamente en unas horas''

''Buen punto''-Dije-''Pero ¿Por qué hoy?''

''Quería empezar este día con lo mejor''-Dijo y me ruborice

''Gracias, Enserio Nadie nunca había hecho algo tan dulce por mi''-Dije y el sonrió

''Toma''-Me dijo mientras me daba una pequeña cajita negra

''Ábrela''-Continuo

Era una pulsera que tenía gravada en ella

 _ **El mal no fue lo que nos unió**_

''Carlos, Es…''-Dije-''Hermoso''

''Ven''-Dijo poniéndome la pulsera

Cuando termino de hacerlo levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Se acercaba lentamente a mis labios.

Estábamos a tres milímetros de separación.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

''Hola chico''-Dije Alejándome

''Hola amigo ¿Jay te volvió a extraviar?''-Pregunto y reí

''¿¡Chico!? ; ¿¡Chico!?''-Gritaba Jay desde lo lejos

''Ahora regreso, Llevare a Chico con Jay''-Dijo y yo asentí.

 _Creo que estoy enamorada_

 _(N/A: Poner canción_ I think I'm in love de Kat Dahlia )

 _Time's a ticking_

 _hearts are running  
Think that Cupid's _

_up to something  
You ask me how I feel _

_I say nothing_

 _But lately colors seems so bright  
And the stars light up the night  
My feet they feel so light  
I'm ignoring all the signs_

 _I keep on frontin'  
They ask _

_they bluffin'  
I keep you wondering  
Keep you hunting for my lovin'  
But I crave us hugging  
Yeah stay stubborn_

 _'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings  
And know just how tug 'em_

 _I think I'm in love again_

 _In my head yeah you're in my head_

 _I think I'm in love again_

 _In my head yeah you're in my head_

 _I didn't think it could be true_

 _Let alone that it would be you_

 _I think I'm in love again_

 _I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love_

 _My heart's pacing_

 _I'm confused_

 _I'm dazing  
I saw something I never seen in you_

 _it's got me shaking  
I must be hallucinating  
I hear it happens_

 _I'm just saying_

 _Babe I'm just saying_

 _Someone give me some paper  
Someone give me some crayons  
I'm feeling like a child  
I need something to play on_

 _I'm trying hard to trust you_

 _When you say give me your hand_

 _Baby I'm falling_

 _I hope you catch me when I land_

 __

 _I think I'm in love again_

 _In my head yea you're in my head_

 _I think I'm in love again_

 _In my head yea you're in my head_

 _I didn't think it could be true_

 _Let alone that it would be you_

 _I think I'm in love again_

 _I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love_

_Esto no puede estar Pasándome a mi_

 _Creo que estoy enamorada_

 _Otra vez…_

 _ **Hooola**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Los capítulos se acaban T-T , Pero, Los más interesantes vienen**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Bia ya se enamoró de verdad?**_

 _ **Comenten y voten por favor**_

 _ **PD: Censure la última parte de la canción**_

 _ **I_AM_WHO_I_AM**_


	35. AVISO 2

**Holaa**

 **Perdón por no subir capitulo, fue mi cumpleaños (Digo me preguntaron :'D)**

 **Quería avisarles que esta semana no subiré capitulo.**

 **Porque.**

 **No es porque ya no quiera seguir escribiendo.**

 **La historia me encanta y Jamás la cancelaria.**

 **Esta semana saldré de viaje y no tendré los medios para escribir.**

 **(No tendré internet T-T)**

 **Cuando vuelva Subiré capitulo, Eso tratare que sea El próximo domingo sin falta,**

 **Espero que logren comprenderme.**

 **Como dije ya se acerca el final de la historia y eso me come viva.**

 **No quiero que se acabe.**

 **PD: El hechizooo**

 **PD2: Ya llegamos en Wattpad a las 24.6K Lecturas y en FanFiction a las 31,308**

 **I_AM_WHO_I_AM**


	36. Pocas Horas para lograrlo

**Pov Mal**

Evie prácticamente me obligaba a ir a la ceremonia.

Ella me arreglo y me arrastro hasta el lugar.

Todo se veía hermoso.

Vamos es Auradon aquí todo es hermoso.

Seguía caminando junto a Evie que me vigilaba para que no me marchara.

Ahí estaba el.

Estaba Ben.

Se veía triste.

Ya no tenía su hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba todo Auradon.

Ninguno de los dos sonreía

''Mal ¿Te encuentras bien?''-Pregunto Evie

''Si''-Mentí

''¿Vamos?''-Pregunto

''Claro''-Dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ben

 **Pov Bia**

Termine de arreglarme.

Nada fuera de lo común tenía mi cabello suelto con mi típico flequillo tapándome la mitad del ojo izquierdo, Un vestido corto de color celeste con negro y un par de zapatos negros.

Después Salí en busca de los chicos, Tenían que terminar de entender el plan.

Bueno Solo James...

''Keiver y Yo traeremos a Maléfica''

''¿Cómo?, Ella ya no se habrá transformado para ese momento''-Pregunto James

''Si la liberamos en el museo podrían capturarla, La llevaremos siendo un camaleón o lo que sea en este momento y la traeremos para que pueda tomar la varita''-Explique

''Pero ¿Robara la varita siendo un camaleón?''-Pregunto James

''No Tonto, Llenaremos su corazón de odio para que pueda tomar su forma real''

''¿Cómo haremos eso?''

''No lo sé, Pero no parare hasta averiguarlo''

''Tenemos que ir a la ceremonia un rato para aparentar que todo está bien''-Dije-''Mal podría estar vigilandonos''

''Lo dudo, Debe estar metida en sus problemas ''-Dijo Keiver y yo arquee las cejas

¿Por qué decía eso?

''Okay ¿Entendieron?''-Pregunte y no hubo respuesta-''James, Lo digo por ti''

''¡Hey! Yo si entendí absolutamente…''-Dijo-''Espera…Maléfica romperá la barrera y nuestros padres vendrán ¿Verdad?''

''Si, James, Si''-Dijo Ann con tranquilidad.

''Solo quedan unas horas chicos, Unas horas para lograrlo''-Dije sonriendo

James y Keiver salieron un rato dejándome sola con Ann.

''¿Bia que pasara con Carlos?''-Pregunto y sentí un gran peso sobre mi cuerpo.

''Ann, Nunca paso Nada, Si yo llegue a sentir algo fue a causa de esa galleta''

''Pero tú nunca llegaste a comerla''

''Convencí a todo el mundo de que si lo había hecho, Lo hice tan bien que hasta yo me lo creí''-Susurre

''Tu lo quieres, Pero no quieres admitirlo por cumplir la misión''

''Ann, Esto es importante, Hemos llegado muy lejos, No dejare que tontos sentimientos me hagan cambiar de parecer; Ya no hay nada, ni nadie que me detenga''


	37. Ya es hora

**Pov Bia**

Carlos llego con chico y nos dirigimos al palacio.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos

Llegamos al lugar.

Todo estaba muy arreglado para la ocasión.

Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos.

Los Chicos también estaban con la ropa adecuada.

Ya que era obligatorio.

Ann sufrió mucho para que James se vista bien o por lo menos algo decente.

Todos pasaban acompañados de sus respectivas parejas.

Evie estaba con Doug

Audrey con Jay

James fue con Ann.

Carlos y Yo fuimos juntos

Jane estaba sola acompañada de su madre.

Observe como Keiver la miraba de reojo con pena, Estuvo mal lo que hice.

Pero lo hice por el bien del plan.

Por el bien de todos.

O

¿Solo mío?

Logan, Era Logan,

Él Estaba solo pero estaba coqueteando con Ally, Hija de Alice.

Mal estaba junto a Evie, pero, estaba sin Ben.

Seguí observando y llegue a ver al rey, Pero sin su princesa.

 _¿Por qué Mal y Ben no estaban juntos?_

Aún faltaban varios minutos para que la ceremonia empezara.

La varita ya se encontraba ahí.

No quería moverme,

No quería dar un movimiento en falso.

Todos salían a bailar, Para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

''Ven''-Dijo Carlos jalándome ligeramente de la mano hacia la pista de baile.

''No se bailar''-Dije excusándome

''Pues, Yo te enseño''-Continuo el pecoso.

El empezó a hacerlo.

Debo admitirlo Carlos no solo es bueno en tecnología, Es un muy buen bailarín.

Empecé a seguirlo pero se me hacía imposible.

James y Ann también bailaban.

Keiver, El solo comía.

Hasta que se me acerco y me susurro.

''Ya es hora''

''Amh…''-Dije entrando otra vez a este mundo-''Carlos, Vendré en unos minutos''

''Okay, Creo que iré a buscar a Jay, Chico y las chicas''-Dijo un poco pensativo.

Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla

Talvez el último.

Y me dirigí con los chicos al museo.

 _ **Muy pronto el siguiente.**_

 _ **Tratare de subirlo hoy.**_

 _ **Ya voy en la mitad y solo diré que lo que todos esperaban se acerca.**_

 _ **¿Barlos?**_

 _ **¿Bal?**_

 _ **PD: No se olviden de comentar y votar.**_

 _ **I_AM_WHO_I_AM**_


	38. Encerrada en el espejo

**Narrador Omnisciente**

Antes de salir del castillo los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas

Ann no quería cumplir el plan, Ella quería estar con James, Lo cual sería imposible si los villanos dominaran Auradon, Su madre siempre quiso que ella cumpla su sueño, Casarse con un príncipe, Lastimosamente James no lo era.

James desde un principio, Quiso ser malo, Tal y cual como su padre; Pero día a día pensaba y pensaba en si ser malo era correcto.

A siempre le aterro la idea de traicionar a su Padre y volverse bueno.

Hasta que Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay lo lograron.

Keiver, Él siempre fue lo opuesto a su padre, Tanto físicamente y mentalmente, Siempre quiso demostrarle a todos que el lograría algo, Tal vez no era como su padre, Pero ser su padre nunca fue bueno.

Él tiene corazón solo necesita un poco de pegamento para curarlo, Creía que con Jane se arreglaría, Al contrario termino de romperlo por circunstancias que él no sabía.

Bia no tenía opción, Ella sea o no buena, lo hace para poder seguir presente.

Ella tenia corazón y en esos momentos aprendía a usarlo, Talvez estaba enamorada pero no podía detenerse ahora.

El tiempo se le acababa y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

 **Pov Bia**

''Okay, desde aquí Keiver y Yo continuaremos solos, ustedes distraigan a todos para que no noten nuestra ausencia''-Dije y asintieron

'' ¿Crees que el guardia este?''-Pregunto Keiver

Me acerque a la puerta y llegue a ver las cámaras de seguridad.

El guardia estaba dormido justo al costado de Malefica

''No hay que hacer mucho ruido''

''¿Y si se despierta?''

''No está el torpe de James, así que tenemos una oportunidad''

Trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

''Esta cerrada ''

''Que observador''-Dije sarcástica.

Saque unos de los pequeños ganchos de Ann.

Sabía que serían útiles.

En poco tiempo logre abrir la puerta.

''Entra''-Ordene

Subimos al área en donde se encontraba Maléfica.

Estaba hablando con ella misma.

Susurraba.

''Hola''-Dijo Keiver y yo lo golpee fuertemente en el estómago

Quería escuchar lo que Maléfica decía

''Niños, Libérenme para cumplir nuestro deber''-Chillo

Keiver y Yo nos acercamos.

Ella estaba encerrada en una jaula de vidrio transparente.

Keiver trato de levantarla, Pero era imposible.

'' Ayúdame''-Dije empezando a empujar la jaula.

El empezó a hacerlo también.

La jaula se movía lentamente hasta que callo rompiéndose en mil pedazos Liberando a Maléfica.

''Ahora háganme más grande''-Exigió

''Eso será después''-Dije agarrando al camaleón y empezando a correr ya que el guardia se estaba despertando.

Bajamos las gradas muy rápido

Empecé a acercarme a la rueca.

''¿Qué haces?''-Grito Keiver jalándome

El guardia salió y nos empezó a perseguir.

''Keiver ve por otro lado, Corre lo más rápido que puedas, Nos encontramos en el castillo''

El guardia empezó a seguir a Keiver y aproveche para correr un poco más despacio.

''Muy Bien Bia veo que quieres vivir ¿Eh?''-Dijo Maléfica, yo solo seguí corriendo, Ignorándola.

Llegamos a las afueras del castillo.

'' ¿Lista?''-Pregunte dispuesta a transformar a Maléfica

Ella asintió desesperada.

''Pero, Prométeme que no le pasara nada a los chicos, En especial a Carlos''

''Esta bien''-Dijo muy poco convincente

''Después de esto romperás el hechizo ¿Verdad?''

''Solo hazlo ya''-Me grito-''¿No necesitaras la varita?''

''No, halle otra manera''

Entramos al salón por suerte nadie me vio ya que la ceremonia estaba iniciando

La deje en el suelo, Asegurándome de que nadie nos observara

Empecé a susurrarle muchas cosas que la hicieron enojar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 **Pov Mal**

''Ahora el Rey Ben de Auradon tendrá que hacer el hechizo que estuvimos esperando por casi ya 10 años''-Dijo un hombre a través de un micrófono-''Este será el primer hechizo de Ben, Este es un evento que nunca olvidaremos''

Ben agarraba cuidadosamente la varita.

Él se miraba en el espejo que se hallaba en la pared.

Miraba a sus padres, Miraba a sus amigos, Me miraba de reojo.

''Tienen razón nunca olvidaran este día''-Dijo una voz Que jamás olvidaría.

Se escucharon varios gritos.

'' ¿Madre? ''-Susurre y gire la cabeza rápidamente

''Mal, Oh, Como has cambiado en el tiempo que me mantuviste encerrada en el museo…''

''Una bella ceremonia…''-Dijo mirando el lugar-''Que pena que no recibí una invitación''

En ese momento chasqueo sus dedos y la varita apareció en su mano.

''Ahora ustedes'' –Dijo señalándome junto a Evie, Carlos y Jay

''No, espera hicimos un trato''-Grito Bia mientras corría a su dirección y llego a agarrar la varita

''Ya el trato ni el hechizo importan, Yo quiero mi venganza y no parare''-Dijo jalando bruscamente la varita ocasionando que Bia cayera al suelo.

Y empezó a hacer un hechizo

'' _De princesa se viste la villana de sangre, Que a la isla regrese con sus amigos los farsant…''-_ Empezó hasta que Ben logro quitarle la varita

'' _En el espejo permanecerá La reina del mal, Hasta que alguien de su misma sangre la llegue a liberar_ ''-Aclamo Ben

Dirigió la varita a mi madre

Antes de que ella agarrara su cetro Fue encerrada en el espejo que se encontraba en la pared.

''Ben, Yo…''-Empecé a Titubear, Hasta que el me interrumpió.

''Te dije que yo te salvaría''

Dijo acercándome a sus labios

Yo puse mi mano suavemente sobre su hermoso cabello marrón claro y lo bese.

Pasaron 30 segundos y nos separamos a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Él se quedó mirando mis ojos, Rio y me abrazo fuertemente.

…

 **Hoola**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo?**

 **Bal**

 **En el siguiente capítulo todos ustedes por fin sabrán TOODO del hechizo**

 **¿Bia tendrá problemas con Carlos?**

 **¿Cómo tomaran la verdad?**

 **Recuerden el hechizo no fue roto aun.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y votar**


	39. Leah

**Pov Bia**

''No, espera hicimos un trato''-Grite mientras corría para pararla

''Ya el trato ni el hechizo importan, Yo quiero mi venganza y no parare''-Dijo jalando la varita tan fuerte que ocasiono que me desplome.

Me quede ahí.

Petrificada.

Asustada.

Infeliz.

No prestaba atención a Nada.

No lo había logrado.

No podía respirar.

Simplemente mi mundo se calló al subterráneo.

Ann y James Entraron corriendo donde yo estaba, Ya que la multitud admiraba a Ben & Mal.

Ambos me levantaron y fue donde perdí la cordura.

''¡TU ME TRAICIONASTE!''-Grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre el espejo donde estaba encerrada Maléfica.

''¡Bia!''-Gritaron James y Ann mientras trataban de calmarme.

''Suéltenme, Tú nos usaste – Grite

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

''Tú fuiste la que se usó sola Bia, Caíste en tu propio juego al que arrastraste y lastimaste a muchas personas ''

''¿Cómo quién?''

''Keiver''

''¿Qué?''-Dijo el caminando hacia mí.

''Bia ¿A qué se refiere?''-Pregunto Ann

¿Cómo ella lo sabía?

Yo no dije ni una palabra.

''James olvido cerrar la puerta, Tu entraste Cuando ellos dos salieron a su cita, Yo me cambiaba en el baño, Tomaste la llave y me encerraste''-El Dedujo

''Keiver, Yo…''-Empecé hasta que el me interrumpió.

''Si, Todo es sobre ti, Nos usaste Bia, ¿Yo Creí que éramos tus amigos?''

''Lo son''

''No, Un amigo no hace cosas así, Todo lo hiciste para ser perfecta, Para llegar a ser la mano derecha de Maléfica, Para dejar de sentirte tan sola ''-Grito

''NOS USASTE, TAL Y CUAL COMO LO HICISTE CON CARLOS''-Grito sin pensar.

''¿Me usaste?''-Dijo Carlos un poco herido.

Demonios.

No esto no podía estar pasando.

Esto era otra pesadilla.

Y si no lo era.

Pues se sentía como una

''Todo el tiempo fingiste que estabas enamorada de mi ¿No?''

''Me utilizaste''

Dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

No podía verlo así.

El nudo de mi garganta crecía cada vez más.

''Eso fue al inicio Carlos, Fue cuando estuve molesta de que me mintieras, de que me abandonaras''

''Todo esto lo hiciste por ti''

''Y ¿TU PARA QUE RAYOS ME DISTE ESA GALLETA?''-Grite

'' ¿Lo sabias?''

''Siempre lo supe, Pero no me fije en ti por esa estúpida Galleta, Me gustas tú, El mismo chico del que estuve enamorada los últimos 10 años, Con Galleta o sin ella te sigo amando''-Dije con toda la sinceridad que habitaba en mi ser.

''Pero, Yo no, Yo hice todo esto para detenerte, Pero como el plan no funciono Ya no serviría de nada seguir mintiéndote''

Al momento que él dijo eso

Algo se rompió dentro de mí

Tenía miedo de que haya sido mi corazón

Me quede en silencio porque sabía que si hablaba rompería a llorar

Me di media vuelta y empecé a correr ya que así no se verían mis lágrimas.

Corrí varios minutos.

Levante la mirada y había llegado al claro del bosque donde fue nuestra primera cita.

No lo soporte más.

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Recordare todos los momentos que pasamos.

Espero que él también lo haga.

(n/a: Poner canción Remember When de AVRIL LAVIGNE)

 _Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

 _I told you everything_

 _You know my feelings_

 _It never_ _crossed_ _my mind_

 _That there would be a time_

 _For us to say goodbye_

 _What a big surprise_

 __

 _But I'm not lost_

 _I'm not gone_

 _I haven't forgot_

 _These feelings I can't shake no more_

 _These feelings are running out the door_

 _I can feel it falling down_

 _And I'm not coming back around_

 _These feelings I can't take no more_

 _This_ _emptiness_ _in the bottom_ _drawer_

 _It's getting harder to pretend_

 _And I'm not coming back around again_

 _Remember when..._

''Ya no regresare'''

 __

 _I remember when it was together till the end_

 _Now I'm alone again_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _I cried a little bit_

 _You died a little bit_

 _Please say there's no regrets_

 _And say you won't_ _forget_

 _But I'm not lost_

 _I'm not gone_

 _I haven't forgot_

 __

 _These feelings I can't shake no more_

 _These feelings are running out the door_

 _I can feel it falling down_

 _And I'm not coming back around_

 _These feelings I can't take no more_

 _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

 _It's getting harder to pretend_

 _And I'm not coming back around…_

 _Again_

 _Remember when..._

 __

 _That was then_

 _Now it's the end_

 _I'm not coming back_

 _I can't pretend_

 _Remember when..._

 __

 _These feelings I can't shake no more_

 _These feelings are running out the door_

 _I can feel it falling down_

 __

 _And I'm not coming back around_

 _These feelings I can't take no more_

 _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

 _It's getting harder to pretend_

 _And I'm not coming back around_

 _Again..._

Me apoye en el árbol.

Me deje caer.

Cruce mis brazos.

Y me hundí en ellos.

 **Pov Carlos**

Observe como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

Dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Todo lo que yo había dicho era mentira.

Todo lo dije sin pensar.

Yo la amaba.

Quería llorar

Quería Gritarme a mí mismo por no haberle impedido que se fuera.

Quería ir tras ella y besarla antes de que sea muy tarde.

''Falta Muy Poco''-Rio Maléfica

''¿Para qué?''-Pregunte, No era tan intimidante cuando estaba en un espejo encerrada.

''Para que el hechizo de la bella Leah se cumpla''

''A ¿Qué se refiere?''-Pregunto Audrey asustada

''Niños, Niños, Siéntense les contare una gran historia''-Empezó y todos voltearon curiosos

''Hace unos 14 años, El rey Adam, Mandaba a la isla Provisiones de Comida y Agua. Cada mes llegaban los artículos y tenían que abrir la barrera para entregárnoslo.

Ningún príncipe o princesa iba hasta ahí debido a que era muy peligroso.

Mucho menos sus pequeños hijos, Ya que sus propios padres se lo habían prohibido.

Yo Ya había planeado un plan, Entraría por la parte de atrás de la limusina, así saldría de la isla y por fin se cumpliría mi tan esperada venganza.

Mis secuaces de ese momento se ocuparon de distraer al chofer y Yo accedí al lugar.

Por algún motivo o razón en la parte de atrás se encontraban un pequeño niño de 3 años aproximadamente, El vestía ropa azul con amarilla, Con el estaban dos pequeñas niñas, La mayor parecía de su misma edad, La menor tenía un año aproximadamente, Ambas pequeñas eran hermosas, La mayor vestía de rosa y La menor de celeste.

Al verme el niño me gruño tal y cual como una bestia.

Audrey susurro que me parecía al hada malvada que tanto hablaban sus padres.

Era evidente que ellas dos eran hijas de Aurora.

Observe en sus ojos.

La menor tenía potencial.

Aclame un hechizo

 _Ustedes se dormirán y al despertar nada de esto recordaran._

Como no estábamos en la isla me fue posible hacerlo.

Ellos se durmieron y tuve oportunidad de llevarme a Leah ya que el chofer retornaba a Auradon.

El tiempo fue pasando.

Ella Cada vez crecía más.

Ella cada vez se volvía más bella como su madre

Ella cada vez era más Malvada

Ella no sabía nada de su pasado.

Desde el momento que Leah se perdió se prohibió toda entrada o salida a la isla.

Cada año Ella insistía más

Preguntaba

¿Por qué fue que lo hicieron?

 _Ellos te abandonaron porque eras una carga_

 _¿Por qué querer a alguien que tiene un hechizo?_

 _Tu tiempo llegara cuando cumplas 15 años_

El problema era que Leah nunca tuvo ese hechizo.

Dias después de que se llevaran a Mal,Evie,Carlos y Jay a Auradon

Ella me descubrió hablando con la Reina Malvada sobre el falso hechizo.

Ella enloqueció, Quiso escapar.

Pero llegamos a atraparla.

La hice dormir para que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, Pero me di cuenta que pronto cumpliría 15.

Fue el mismo hechizo de su madre.

Pero la niña no se salvaría como su madre.

Nadie puede remover ese hechizo con magia, Excepto Yo y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero Como su madre El hechizo Solo podía ser removido con el primer beso de amor verdadero.

Pero, tenía que ser antes de la doceava campanada.

Ella Nunca supo nada de la solución con el beso.

Ella tenía que liberarme.

Para que yo la libere a ella.

Qué pena que está encerrada en este espejo,

No podre liberar a la princesa Leah.

O mejor dicho a mis mejor secuas…

Bia''

 **Pov Bia**

Mi dedo me molestaba.

Sentía la necesidad de pellizcarlo.

De Ponerlo en algo puntiagudo.

Me puse de pie y mis pies empezaron a caminar involuntariamente

Como si estuviera hipnotizada

No sabía a donde me dirigía.

Pero sentía que talvez esto terminaría mal.

 **Pov Carlos**

''Aún hay tiempo para revertirlo''

Aclare con un nudo en mi garganta que cada vez crecía más y más.

''Me temo que no''-Dijo Maléfica en un tono malvado

 _Primera campanada_

Empecé a correr.

 _Segunda Campanada_

Tras de mi venían Keiver, James, Ann, Evie,Doug, Audrey, Jay, Mal y Ben los demás corrian pero estaban más atrás.

 _Tercera Campanada_

Todo estaba oscuro

 _Cuarta Campanada_

Llegue hasta el árbol de la cita

 _Quinta Campanada_

Ella no estaba ahí

 _Sexta Campanada_

El nudo crecía cada vez más

 _Séptima campanada_

'' ¿Dónde hay que ir?''-Grite aterrado

 _Octava Campanada_

''Bella durmiente, Malefica, A La rueca Carlos, Al museo''-Grito Evie

 _Novena Campanada_

Una lágrima transcurría por mi mejilla

No quería perderla

No otra vez

Decima Campanada

Ella estaba ahí.

''Bia''-Grite

Ella volteo.

Al momento que se movió.

Vi su dedo que ya estaba puesto en la rueca

 _Onceaba Campanada_

Observe petrificado como caía lentamente.

Llegue a atraparla casi ya en el suelo

Ella Estaba helada

Fui acercándome lentamente a sus labios.

La distancia era mínima

Iba a hacerlo hasta que…

 _Doceava Campanada_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **¿Llorando?**_

 _ **Yo si T-T**_

 _ **¿Queriendo matarme?**_

 _ **Yo también T-T**_

 _ **Okay creo que todas sus dudas ya quedaron claras tras este capítulo.**_

 _ **Sip.**_

 _ **Muchas tuvieron razón.**_

 _ **Bia es Leah**_

 _ **Quiero recordarles que este es el penúltimo capitulo.**_

 _ **Paso tan rápido….**_

 _ **Juro que llore haciendo este capitulo**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar y Votar**_


	40. Final

_**Pov Carlos**_

 _Doceava campanada_

Sentí como su cabeza cayo pesadamente sobre mi hombro

Todo mi mundo se nublo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lo único que hice fue abrazarla fuertemente, Como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

No quería que se vaya, Talvez así se quedaría conmigo.

Todos los recuerdos llegaron a mí.

Empecé a llorar

Todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Todo fue mi culpa debí haber preguntado más sobre el hechizo, Debía haber insistido

Talvez hubiera podido salvarla.

 _ **Narrador Omnisciente**_

Mal abrazaba fuertemente a Ben, Él estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado.

Ann lloraba junto a James, El también la abrazaba, Mientras apoyaba su cabeza con la de Ann

Keiver, El estaba petrificado.

Simplemente no se movía

Se tiro al piso, Tapo su cara con sus manos y se escuchaba como lloraba

Por unos minutos Jane lo miraba con tristeza.

Ella fue directo hasta donde el chico se encontraba y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Audrey no sabía que hacer

Ver a su hermana menor así no era nada fácil.

Ella corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y abrazo a su hermana.

Fue el rencuentro que había planeado los últimos 10 años.

Lastimosamente ella no esperaba que fuera así.

A Ella ya no le importaba que su hermanita había sido criada por villanos.

Ella la quería haya sido o no una de ellos.

''Mal solo tu podrás romper el hechizo''-Dijo Carlos entre lágrimas.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Pero Cómo?''-Dijo la chica del cabello morado

''Por favor Mal''-Suplicaba Audrey.

''No, Puedo hacerlo, Solo mi madre puede hacerlo''-Dijo

''Si puedes, Tú tienes poderes parecidos a los de tu madre, Tú puedes hacerlo''-Aclaro Evie

''Pero yo nunca he hecho un hechizo por el bien de alguien ¿Y si algo malo pasa?''-Pregunto

''Mal ,Por favor eres su última salvación''-Dijo Ann

'' _El hechizo se cumplió, Pero algo más fuerte habita en su ser, Bia despertara y todo esta pesadilla por fin acabara''_ -Mal aclamo pero nada sucedió.

''Bia, Por favor''-Susurro Carlos sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

''Yo sé que puedes, Pruébale a todos que se puede cambiar''

'' _El hechizo se cumplió, Pero algo más fuerte habita en su ser, Bia despertara y todo esta pesadilla por fin acabara''-_ Mal repitió

''Bia por favor despierta, Yo te amo, Siempre lo hice, No sé por qué dije eso, Estaba enojado, No permitiré que nos alejemos otra vez,

James necesita a alguien que le diga que es un torpe,

Keiver necesita a alguien que sea mandona con él,

Ann necesita a alguien que apague el despertador,

Logan necesita a alguien que le rompa el brazo

Todos te necesitamos.

Yo, Yo te necesito… ''

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Carlos.

El solo la abrazo fuertemente.

''A veces eres muy cursi ¿Lo sabias?''-Dijo una voz apenas audible.

''Bia''-Grito el chico y la abrazo fuertemente

Audrey fue directamente con su hermana

Sus padres también lo hicieron.

Los cuatro se unieron en un solo abrazo

Ellos le explicaron todo a Bia.

Ella se veía confundida…

Pero a la vez muy feliz.

Keiver , Ann y James Corrian a la dirección de Bia.

''Lo siento''-Dijo Bia

''No, Perdónanos a nosotros nunca te apoyamos en esto''

''Trataron de hacerlo, Nunca les di oportunidad''

''¿Secuaces retirados?''-Dijo Bia

''Corrección, Los mejores secuaces retirados''-Dijo James y los cuatro se abrazaron

''Leah, Eh''-Dijo Carlos tomando la mano de Bia

''Si, Pero creo que prefiero Bia, Ese es mi nombre, Es quien soy en realidad''

''¿Tus padres no se molestaran?''-Pregunto

''No lo creo, Me gusta el nombre…''-Dijo –'' Si llego a tener una hija, Te aseguro que se llamara así''

El solo rio feliz.

'' ¿Tú me necesitas?''-Pregunto la chica incrédula.

''Si, Siempre quise decírtelo, Pero nunca fui capaz de hacerlo''-Dijo cabizbajo.

''Hey, Creo que alguien se enredara en mi hoy''

''¿Por qué tan segura?''

''Por esto''

Dijo ella acercándose a los labios del chico.

''Nadie nos interrumpirá esta vez ¿Verdad?''-Pregunto Carlos

''Bueno Ann esta con James, Keiver con Jane y Tu madre en la isla así que supongo que no''

''Entonces…''

El tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja

Ella lo tomo por el cuello y juntaron sus labios.

El profundizo el beso y unos largos segundos después se separaron.

''Te dije que lo lograrías''-Dijo Ben acariciando el cabello de Mal.

''Y Yo te dije que lograrías hacer un buen hechizo, Me salvaste''-Aclaro ella

''Lo hice porque me di cuenta que yo te amé siempre y a pesar de la pelea te sigo amando''

''¿Y si mi madre se llega a liberar?''-Pregunto ella aterrada

''Solo alguien de su misma sangre podría hacerlo y estoy 100% seguro que tu jamás harías eso''

''Y no te equivocas, Pero la línea de sus descendientes seguirá y …''-Dijo ella hasta que Ben la interrumpió.

''Y nosotros saldremos de ese problema juntos, Nos salvaremos mutuamente''-Dijo él y le guiño un ojo a su novia.

 _Call it bad, call it good_

 __ _Call it even if you could_

 __ _Call it good, call it bad_

 _It's the best you ever had_

… **.**

 _ **Y se acabó…**_

 _ **Lo sé, Lo se fue muy rápido.**_

 _ **Pero escucho por atrás ¿Secuela de la Secuela?**_

 _ **Bueno sisi por fin hubo Beso Barlos.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles a TOOODOS Ustedes por ayudarme con la historia.**_

 _ **Me duele en el alma acabarla.**_

 _ **Pero.**_

 _ **Hare la continuación.**_

 _ **Muy pronto les daré más información.**_

 _ **Y tengo varios proyectos en camino que publicare muy pronto**_

 _ **(Después de exámenes finales, Crucen dedos, Brazos, Piernas si es posible, Para que yo apruebe XD)**_

 _ **Las amodoro tanto.**_

 _ **Llegamos a los 74,6 K en FanFiction y Wattpad**_

 _ **(Truthanator's manténganse en contacto :D Tengo una historia futura, Pero no será por esta cuenta)**_

 _ **Muy pronto nos leemos**_

 _ **I_AM_WHO_I_AM**_


	41. Betrayed By Those Green Eyes

Hola Chica|os.

Bueno solo queria avisarles que ya esta publicada la secuela de la historia.

Sip en esta misma cuenta.

Porfavor lean.

No se olviden de poner Fav y comentar me ayudan mucho


End file.
